Caught In The Fate I Chose To Weave
by Shadows In Straight Jackets
Summary: Link had been badly hurt, with no one he trusts enough to turn to for comfort, Then a certain Demon Lord from the recent past wants to invite him to a new life, Does Link even have the will to refuse? But Link is hiding something deep inside his heart, will Ghirahim uncover his secret, and will he like it or will it be his true Demise? Later threesome . Lemon& lime found here
1. The Truth Hurts

_I don't own anything! Only my imagination to come up with this story ._  
_My inspiration is from this picture on deviant art by yueki messages/#/d525ezs so hint hint of what this should become._

_Thank you **yueki** ! Love your art!_

_As you may have guessed this is a threesome yaoi sooo,_  
_Enjoy (and please be nice this is my first yaoi I have posted but don't worry I have posted lemons before so it wont be anything too far fetched) hope you like it_

_**Warning-** Sexual content , hurt, betrayal, boy x boy, girl x girl, girl x boy ,Fluff, S&M._  
_Dark fic if you don't like it don't read it._

_Ps. This is in Link POV , and I'm sorry but he can talk but it just wouldn't work if he couldn't ,but I made it so it was difficult to say more then a few words and he would get breathless easily._

_Hope you understand,_

* * *

"Zelda..." I couldn't believe it she was there standing right in front of me.  
"We are going home Link, I won't leave you again, I promise," Zelda smiled .  
I couldn't help it, just seeing her there in front of me, all of it over.  
Demise was gone forever, and Zelda ...she was free.  
I raised my hand and brushed her soft cheek with the back.  
"Link what are you-" I took her face in between my hands and kissed her, cutting her off.  
It was sweet and amazing ,it took my breath away just to finally kiss her.  
"I love you.."  
"I love you too ,Link."  
~ Three weeks later

Smiling as the wind blew in my face, this was it, I was finally free from school.  
I am finally going to see my ...Zelda...after almost a week.  
We had been in a relationship since that kiss. Tilting forward my Loftwing followed my lead and dove down towards the green pillar of light.  
I jump off just as he is about to pull up , and aim my fall for the temple.

Zelda is usually around there around this time , she surfaces here about three times a week.  
Taking out my sailcloth I glide outside of the temple doors.  
Pushing the door open I walk inside and pause...that's odd...

Looking at the second gate of time, it had been inactive for a long time ,since Fi ...  
Brushing her away I take a step towards the gate, not only was it active but also..open...

Stepping inside I walk through the glowing tunnel and hop out the other side.  
What I saw put an ache in my chest.  
"I love you, Impa," Zelda's innocent voice was clear , but it was the kiss that stung me the most.

All those times...all those hints... Even the kiss..all thrown away.  
About to turn around my foot tapped on a rock, it made a small echo in the almost empty room.  
"Link..." I turned back to face a shocked Zelda.

"Link i'm...I can.."  
The betrayal hurt even more when I realize.

'I'm sorry Link...I'm using you' I feel my eye's sting as tears are trying to force themselves out of my eye's but I hold them back the best that I can.  
"This entire time...I didn't realize...this entire time." I take a step back, I had to space out my words so I wouldn't run out of breath.

"No ,Link ,I'm sorry!" Zelda tried to walk to me.  
" Stay away, Zelda, you've hurt me enough," I say calmly trying to regulate my breathing, she knew I couldn't talk very much so I guess that was all she needed.  
Tears dripped down her face as Impa ,who had stayed quiet this hole time put her hand on Zelda's shoulder..  
Then I left, running through the temple I went to the nearest bird statue .  
"Link! Please let me explain!" Ignoring her I opened my sailcloth and was blown up to the sky where my loftwing was waiting.

I flew fast to the academy , I almost forgot to open my sailcloth.  
"Hey Li-" Groose tried to say Hi but I ran past him into the academy and opened my door.  
My back pressed against my door I slid down it placing my hands into my dirty blond hair, gripping it in a way that if I pulled hard enough I could rip it out.  
Clenching my teeth I let out a sob ,tears streaming down my face.  
Digging my nails into my scalp in hopes of trying to rip the memory from my brain.  
When there were no tears left, the sadness was replaced with anger and betrayal.

Taking my sailcloth I threw it down under my bed watching it disappear into the darkness .  
I took the picture of Zelda and I on my desk and threw it at the wall watching as it shattered.  
Taking a hammer and some nails from my closet I started to pin my mail door shut.  
I hated her, she used me so no one would know, I was for her appearance.  
Not anymore...  
I flopped back onto my bed, suddenly tired, though the sun was still out I felt my eyelids droop over my tired eye's.

~ "Link...Link! Wake up! Professor Owlen has been trying to send you your test marks all morning, why did you nail you mail door closed?"  
I opened my eye's to see Pipit above me.

" sorry..."  
" well try to fix it later, right now I'm leaving your grades on your desk."  
Pipit put the envelope down gently on my desk, before rushing out my door, probably going to see his Loftwing (It had been sick for a while) .  
Getting up I picked up the letter, taking out the white parchment .  
I almost fainted with what I saw...  
Fail...I failed...  
I was so close and now I have to do the year over.

"Cant I just get a break?" I yelled to the empty room ,slamming my fists against the wall, crumpling my paper in my hand and placing my heated forehead against the cool wall breathing hard.  
All that time I spent saving Zelda I missed notes and information ,everything, I could have passed ,If I hadn't been playing hero I would have been a knight.  
Is it really worth it ? I lost Zelda, I only wanted to be a knight because that was my parents dying wish and Zelda helped motivate me.

'But their dead..Zelda is gone...and I am alone..'  
Everything I worked so hard for is being thrown away before my very eye's.  
Who is there to even live for anymore?  
No, I just needed some air...a walk..

Pushing myself off the wall I walked out my door .  
Trying to ignore the people at the academy, their happy faces telling each other how great it was to finally be a knight.  
Walking out the door, trying to be unnoticed .  
I didn't really know where I wanted to walk to but...I just needed it.

I walked to the one place no one ever really went to.. The grave yard.  
Sitting under the tree ,I remembered before my life got so complicated, how horrible Groose was , how cute Zelda was, how I was always prepared for an exam, how I would never wake up unless someone else would wake me up...  
I smiled ,that hadn't changed.

I liked it when I had moments like this, just thinking, no one bothering me, no one demanding I talk.  
Closing my eye's I leaned against the tree.  
"LINK!" I guess I spoke too soon.  
Frowning, I opened my eye's ,to see Groose running over to me.

"I just heard you have to redo this year, why is that ? Don't the teachers know you were saving Zelda? We have to figure this out." Groose was pulling me up and towards town.  
"How did you find out I failed?" I ask trying to tear myself away from his grip.  
I had only just found out.

"Have you hit your head or something? They post the grades on the board in the school .Everyone knows you failed."  
I froze, the words echo'd in my head.  
Everyone...  
Just picturing people staring at me ,asking me why I didn't try harder.

I ripped my arm away from Groose and pushed him away.  
"I'm fine, I just need to be alone."  
With that I ran to the nearest platform and dove off.  
Whistling ,I was immediately caught by my Loftwing.

"Link!" I look behind me and saw Zelda trying to catch up.  
"Link ! I just heard! I am so sorry link, I know how much that meant to you."  
I flew faster, I didn't want to face her right now.

"Link? What are you doing?"she yells.  
Ignoring her dove down to the red pillar.  
She wouldn't dare go here, the place was still infested with demons.

About to release my sailcloth ,when I remember ...it was under my bed...  
Screaming as I fell and felt the impact of the earth below, before everything went black.

* * *

_Holy crap ,_  
_This chapter sucks!_  
_Sorry I really wanted to have some smut or something in this chapter but then I realized it would be a bit rushed and I have problems with that,_  
_Soooo till next chapter I will see you._

_Please review, they help me keep motivated ^_^_

_Oh and please inform me of any grammar errors I don't have a beta reader so I will try to change them when I can ,just tell me my common mistakes and I will be sure to fix them_


	2. Captured

_I'm back! Thank you for the reviews I enjoyed them all, sooo I kinda left you off in the middle of no where ,_  
_I finally got inspiration back thanks to **ShibaCat **I would also like to thank **Yueki** from Deviant Art for letting me use Links new outfit (seriously check out here work, I really don't care about mine, just check out her's ,she's amazing)_  
_art/TLoZ-SS-Demon-Lord-s-Pet-297135008 this is a better picture explaining the outfit except without the earring and armband ._

_Also, I have decided to try doing weekly updates ,but I have my exams next week so please don't be mad if next weeks update is late._

_Ps. This is morning after._

_THANK YOU!_

_Anyways hope you enjoy ^_^_

_Ps. One little spoiler for the game in this one ._

* * *

"Link? What are you doing?"she yelled.  
Ignoring her dove down to the red pillar.  
She wouldn't dare go here the place was still infested with demons.

About to release my sailcloth ,when I remembered ...it was under my bed...  
Screaming as I fell and felt the impact of the earth below, before everything went black.

* * *

Waking up in a wooden cage.  
There are two goblins outside of the cage guarding me, making sure I wont escape.  
This has happened before, but I don't think I'll be so lucky as to escape this time .  
Sitting up I wince as I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head, I raise my hand to rub it only to find it stop halfway.  
Looking down and notice my wrists are in metal shackles .  
I didn't even bring a sword and all of my things were in my room, in a box, under my bed along with my sailcloth...

Damn...I am an idiot..  
I try to pull on them only to have an angry goblin scream at me and swing their sword inside the cage, missing my leg by an inch, barely.  
He stares at me for a moment before grunting and pulling his sword back ,continuing his position.  
Well I guess that wont work...

Soon the sun starts to set and a fire is already built.  
I don't know whether to be relived or annoyed that it's about five feet away from me, I guess both.  
Relived because I know that means it won't make the wood catch fire, Annoyed because it's cold at night inside a cave and the fire is too far away to feel it's warmth.

Shivering as I feel a small gust of wind blow through the cave, the goblins don't take notice because they are all huddled around the fire, but I do.  
Right now I am thankful for my knights uniform because although I may still feel the cold, without it I would have most likely gotten sick by now.  
Quietly I pull on the shackles ever so slightly, keeping my eye on the goblins.  
When they don't move I pull a little harder, hearing the metal groan I freeze, waiting for one to come yell at me .  
Luckily they hadn't taken notice.

There was rust on the metal so It should break easily, but unfortunately my lack of food or water since yesterday doesn't really help the situation .  
As if to remind me my stomach makes a noise and then I heard the goblins.  
Really ? They didn't hear me trying to break the chains but they heard my stomach?  
Sighing as the goblins took there place outside of the cage again.  
I am annoyed that I had missed my chance ,I lay down on the hard wood, my arms in awkward positions, somehow I manage to doze off.

~ Waking up to the sound of goblin yells, I get a beam of sunlight in my eye's to greet me.  
My back aches from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position.  
Hearing it crack as I sat up, I realize that I was no longer on the ground, rather ,being carried to who knows where.  
Not feeling too much concern at this point, I mean if they kill me I die right?  
It wasn't that big of a deal to me considering there was little chance of escaping, and what was there even to escape for?

Sitting there wondering how long it would take to die from dehydration ,I'm sure Professor Owlen taught a lesson on it once or twice.  
I smile, no wonder I failed the test ,I cant even remember the stuff I did learn.  
Crying out as I am carelessly dropped onto the floor somewhere inside the volcano.  
The cage door is unlocked by a larger goblin, he roughly pushes a smaller one inside with a pair of keys.  
I guess I am getting moved.

The goblin unlocks my shackles, and I rub my sore wrists.  
There are red lines from where the chains used to be but I don't mind too much.  
What I do mind is getting picked up and thrown over the shoulder of a very large goblin.  
"I can walk," I yell.  
Now I know how Zelda felt.

He reeks of raw eggs and rotted meat, his body is sweaty under mine and his arm gripped me hard to the point that I was having trouble getting a good breath( not that I really wanted to have that foul smell in my nose)  
We enter a fairly large room ,before he drops me onto the floor and turns to leave, locking the door behind him.  
At that moment I am actually kind of glad I was carried because as soon at he drops me to my feet ,my knees give out and I fall to the floor.

Sighing, I shakily try to pick myself up, partly succeeding, I get up halfway before falling again.  
"Now now, this will not do, who thought that someone with such strength would fall to the floor every time they tried to simply stand."  
I freeze, I know that voice...  
"Oh, have you forgotten me already Sky child? Why I do believe I feel a twinge of sadness ,after all we are bound by the **Thread of Fate** ,of course we were going to meet again."  
I watch as a white figure steps out of the shadows from the corner to face me.  
"Ghirahim," I growl.

"Oh, so you do remember me. Well, how can someone truly forget someone as fabulous as me. After all I went to such a fuss at bringing you here. No thanks needed, though I did save you from the hobb goblins they would have killed you on spot, of course I had other plans."

He walks forward and takes my arm in hand ,pulling me up.  
"Now then ,Link, wasn't it? You must be wondering why I have brought you here instead of killing you, for what you did to my master , I really should have, but I didn't, do you want to know why, Link?."  
Looking up at him I glare, "Humor me."

Roughly he pushes me to the bed in the corner of the room opposite to us, suddenly pinning me beneath him.  
"Now ,is that any way to treat someone? The truth is, I am bored, I want to make a deal with you."  
Trying to push him off of me I give into my curiosity ,"What deal?"  
He smiles and licks his lips," An Intimate deal."  
The way he says it makes me shiver.  
"Your sick."

"Am I?" He asks feigning innocents."  
"Do I have a choice?" I ask, still fighting his grip.  
" I am fair and will not force you. In fact say no and I will send you back to the sky, Oh but listen to me, I haven't even told you your side of the deal. I will tell no one of this your precious friends will stay ignorant and safe unless you choose differently ,and you will be protected by me, and for each encounter you Will reach your peak ."

I pause in my efforts and stare at him.. He's bluffing...this is some kind of sick trick... The look in his eye's say different.  
He sits up, putting his hand out, "So do we have a deal?"  
Propping myself up I look him in the eye's ," No."

Sighing he retracts his hand, "Perhaps I haven't given you enough time to think about it... I will give you..twenty four hours, yes that seems reasonable, twenty four hours to decide, I will find you at the end , for now I will start writing up our agreements in case you change you mind."

Standing up he takes a bottle full of red liquid and hands it to me.  
"I found this in your pocket, heart potion I believe? I should hold you till you get to your home in the sky."  
I am too thirsty to hesitate as I gulp down the liquids I almost chock when I feel by belt unbuckle.  
"I thought you said you'd give me time to think about it!" I try to push him away, fruitlessly.

"Don't fret sky child I am only giving you a peek of what is to come."  
Ghirahim pulls my pants down to my knee's (much to my discomfort) and reaches into my white undergarments, pulling out my now semi erect penis.  
"I am impressed Sky child, this is more then I thought you would have, no comparison to mine of course but still alright for a boy of your age."

I can feel the blood start to rush to my cheeks.  
I barely touch there ,only when cleaning myself.  
I hadn't even gotten close to masturbating yet (let alone having sex), on occasion it may have crossed my mind but had always been waved away.  
My hands froze in efforts to push him away when I felt his nails glide down my average six inches.

Biting my lip I try not to make a sound that might encourage him.  
Though I take a sharp intake of air when I feel him kiss then give a quick lick on the mushroom head .  
I dare a look down only to regret it immediately.  
Just seeing Him there, our eye's meet and he smiles at me before placing his white lips over my penis .  
I close my eyes and grip the blankets, as he takes in my entire length, his tongue wrapping around it .  
Moaning loudly as he gives a hard suck on it I arch my back.

He takes this opportunity to place two of his fingers in my mouth, I resist the urge to bite them, knowing he would surely return the favour.  
So I take the hint and sucked lightly, at least this will keep me quiet, but as quick as they came they are pulled out of my mouth.  
I was moaning and gasping as he started to moved faster, up and down.  
I try to pull away a bit as I feel one of his wet fingers press against my puckered hole.  
Though it is all in vain, slowly it presses inside of me ,before retreating and going back in, he repeats this motion and soon the feeling numbs and I felt the pleasure of his mouth.

I try to fight the feeling burning inside of me, but I can't help the moans that escape from my mouth.  
Soon another finger is added but I barely feel it, all I can focus on is how close I am, thrusting my hips forward by accident, Ghirahim doesn't seem to mind as he begins to scissor his fingers inside of me.

"Ghirahim," I gasp and buckling my hips, my vision getting hazy for a moment .  
Crying out as I release inside of his mouth ,he swallows down every spurt before pulling away and licking his lips.  
"I could have never guessed you were such a loud lover ,Link," He smiles.  
Even after that heart position I don't have the energy to tell him to be quiet.  
Breathing hard as Ghirahim (thankfully) places my penis into my undergarments and pulls back up my pants .

"Now Link, before I send you back to think about our agreement I have a little present for you," He hands me a small brown box.  
"Don't open it now , though I would love to see the look on your face," He sighs.  
"I will see you tomorrow Sky child," He smiles before snapping his fingers, transporting me to the sky.  
I have enough energy to whistle for my loft wing ,the bird flew me back to the academy.

I ignore the whispers of my fellow class mates and knights at the academy and just walk to my room.  
My first thought is sleep when my mind drifts to the box.  
Taking out my knife from under my pillow I open the box.  
My eye's widen as I saw it's contents.

I pull out what I guess to be a shirt.  
My curiosity over came me as I slide off my green shirt and white under shirt.  
Looking at the shirt I hesitate , It isn't really giving in...was it?  
Pushing my thoughts aside I pulled the black shirt over my head to find that it didn't even cover my stomach, It ended off a little past my rib cage, the collar came about halfway up my neck and there was no sleeves.  
The shirt was skin tight and there was a diamond cut out on the chest and right on the bottom of the collar.

I throw my green shirt overtop and walk outside, bumping into Groose.  
"Oh hey, sorry Link didn't see you there, I guess your looking for Zelda-"  
"No ,actually your just the person I wanted to see...I was wondering...could I borrow your mirror?" I ask him .  
He looks a little dumbfounded, "Yeah sure. Hey your trying to find your new style? That's great, you look so serious all the time, it's nice that your lightening up.

Groose led me to his room and picks up his mirror (Thankfully taking the picture of Zelda off and tucking it in his pocket).  
He carries it to my room and places it down right beside the mail door.  
"Just tell me when your done with it, and take your time. I mean a guy with such great looks as mine should be showing them off not perfecting them more in front of a mirror ,makes guys like you look bad, In fact keep it, I don't need it, I can buy a new one. You enjoy that mirror Link," With that he walks out of the room.  
I shake my head and smile slightly, same old Groose, turning a simple mirror into some sort of prize position.  
I lock the door behind him so no one will come in.  
Pushing that aside, I take off my green shirt to reveal the midnight black one underneath. I have to say...It didn't look that bad.  
Retrieving the box on the bed I take out what looks to be a sleeve that was un attached.  
Sliding it on, it still showed off my shoulder but covered the rest of my arm, (apart from the diamond cut outs that resembled the design on the leg of Ghirahim's pants) it had finger holes and went up to the first knuckle .  
I take out the second one and placed it on my other arm.

I almost laugh , It was like I was two different people in one, I take off my hat and let it fall to the ground.  
Now ,as for the pants, I expect something ridiculously skin tight and diamond related, and that is what I got.  
Taking off my socks and shoes I then pushed off my pants and paused, there is a white tag on one of the articles of clothing .  
Pulling it out ,I blush as I realize it is underwear.

**Link I am aware you have your own undergarments, but they are horribly baggy and would clearly show up underneath your new uniform ;) Love ,The fabulous Demon lord Ghirahim.**

He was right, but it was still kind or perverted, but then again what has Ghriahim ever done something not perverted to me?  
taking off my white boxers I find these new black ones slide on easily, they are much different from my normal ones ,but not horrably uncomfortable, though they look like something a woman would wear as it only covers half of each ass cheek.  
Goddess ,Ghirahim will he never stop?

Sighing I pull on my 'new' pants ,they cut off at the knee's and were again tight on my skin , there is two diamond cut out's down the leg ,and finally I pull out two socks from the box.  
They cut off right before the toes and came up about two inches past my ankles, there was a hole on the souls of my feet and went up the back of my foot, before stopping below my ankle , at the top there was a small diamond cut out on the outer side of my foot.

The last thing in the box was a golden band, it was a replica of the arm band Ghirahim wore ,except slightly larger.  
It also had a tag.

**As much as I would like to see you wear this ,I must wait until you have chosen to agree to our 'deal' ,**  
**This stands for the contract so I would advise not putting it on before hand,**  
**I'll see you soon ,Skychild.**  
**Love, The fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim.**

I place the golden object inside my desk.  
Looking at myself in the mirror ,my mind drifts to the contract.  
I would never do it...though if I were to...what would I leave behind?  
A hopeless future? A cheating girlfriend? ...An unhappy life full of rules and lack of joy.

Standing there ,watching myself in the mirror.  
I don't really look like my usual self, I look more..relaxed? Happy?  
I don't know...  
This would be my one chance at starting over, giving up this life, for another...  
Have I ever really wanted to become a knight? Sure for Zelda ,but...what about me?

Shaking my head, I Needed some sleep.  
I will think more about this in the morning when my mind wouldn't be so jumbled.

* * *

_SSOOOOO what do you think? I decided if there wasn't any smut I might as well give you a bit of fun on Ghirahim's part..._  
_I hope you liked it, and you review about how much you liked..._  
_Also tell me if I wrote the blow job alright, it was my first time writing one on a guy so..._


	3. Goodbye

**I'm back with my next update!**  
**I hope you all missed me ^_^ Sooo, do you think Link will go with Ghirahim?**  
**PPPPFFFFFFFFFF XXXXDDD**

**Do I really need to ask?**  
**If I was Link and my life sucked that much, sex with my enemy would start to sound really good.**  
**I feel really bad for Link, I'm such a bitch to the people in my stories/Fanfic's.**  
**They are always put in some kind of pain...**

**Ps. Was listening to Adam Lambert 'If I had you' and Pink 'Stupid girls' (lol sorry I felt like putting this)**

**Also In other news, I got a lap harp! I am currently trying to tune it and when I get good enough I am thinking of doing a Zelda's lullaby cover, and when I have gotten good enough I am buying a real harp and it's gunna be awesome!**

**Pss. This is the morning after**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Standing there ,watching myself in the mirror._  
_I don't really look like my usual self, I look more..relaxed? Happy?_  
_I don't know..._  
_This would be my one chance at starting over, giving up this life, for another..._  
_Have I ever really wanted to become a knight? Sure for Zelda ,but...what about me?_

_Shaking my head, I Needed some sleep._

* * *

"Link ...Link! Wake up ,if your going to become a knight you might want to start getting up earlier ,Oh and when did you start locking your door? What ever just get up," Pipits voice invades my ears, waking me up.  
I guess I forgot to unlock the door before I went to bed.  
Getting out of bed I pull on my hat.  
I had changed back into my normal clothes the night before.

Sighing, what am I going to do?  
Ghirahim is expecting an answer today, and the more I think about it, the better it seems to give in.

Taking my thoughts away from the subject as my unfed stomach makes itself known.  
Walking out of my room to the kitchen, the chief greets me with a warm bowl of pumpkin soup.  
The soup feels amazing going down my throat, filling my empty stomach.  
After two serving of pumpkin soup and some pear juice ,I am finally full.

Deciding to take a walk, I was going to go the goddess statue, then I realize for this particular problem I don't think that would help much, so to the graveyard .  
Stopping under the tree, I sit in the shade, protected under the blazing sun...  
Would Ghirahim be my shade from the sun? From Zelda?

If I did start a deal with him...then what?  
Would I be able to face anyone anymore?  
I wouldn't catch up on my studies that's for sure...perhaps...I could stay with him...as a part of the deal..  
I would have to break all ties here...but that wouldn't take too long.  
Looking down at my knights uniform ,It didn't look right anymore...

"Link! " I look up to find Zelda running to me.  
"I thought I would find you here, Groose told me you spend lots of time here now, I am so sorry Link, I heard about the Knight Academy." She sat on her knee's in front of me.  
"It's alright...I'm quitting..."

Zelda went quiet.  
"But..what will you do? You wont be able to stay at the academy if you don't attend ..where will you go? Is this about...that day?" She asks guiltily .  
I force myself to smile, "No, There is nothing wrong of what you did, I want just you to be happy."  
"Then why are you quitting?"

"Because, I found something new, something away from fighting."  
"Oh...well I won't ask for details if you don't want to give them to me...I hope you will still stay in contact ." Zelda looks heart broken.  
"Don't worry, even if we never see each other again...you will always be my best friend."

Tears come to her eye's and she dove for a hung, "I love you Link...I just wish I could love you in the way you want, you will always be in my heart."  
Her hair was in my face but I didn't care, tears came to my eye's and slip down my cheeks, but I can't turn back, I have to do this...for me.  
"I love you too Zelda."

"How long till you leave?"  
"Tonight." I answer.  
A sob escapes her throat ,"I will miss you Link, but I want you to be happy, go on and chase your new destiny ..just promise to never forget me..."  
I smile into her hair as I pull back a little to look her in the eye's.  
"I could never forget you."

It was definitely the hardest thing I have ever done, to say goodbye to Zelda, knowing I am probably never to see her again, but I did it.  
Next was the academy...  
~ Back in my room I am wearing a simple white shirt and some brown pants over top of my ,as Ghirahim put it 'new uniform'.  
Slipping on my boots ,I take my sailcloth from under the bed and finally I take the golden band from my dresser and tuck it into my pocket.  
Picking up my folded uniform I walk up the stairs for the last time as a junior knight, and open the door to the headmasters room.  
He looks up from his work smiling ,until he saw my uniform in my hands rather then on me and it quickly vanishes .

"Link, are you positive you want to do this?" The headmaster asks. "I could talk to Professor Owlin about letting you re take the test ,let you study a bit more, you saved my daughter it is the least I can do. I just don't want you to throw away your future."  
Shaking my head I place the clothes on his desk, "I am positive."  
"I will be out of the Academy before nightfall."

Walking out of the Academy was like starting a new life, and I guess that's what I am doing.  
I have only an hour to go before Ghirahim shows up.  
Going to the market I fill a stamina bottle ,and buy a golden locket.  
First I caught up to Fledge, giving him the stamina bottle ,"Here Fledge...you will be a great knight." ,he thanks me as I walk away.  
Then was Groose, giving him my pouch full of Items ,"Thank you Groose ,for everything, you are a great friend." He replies with a hug that squeezes the air out of me.  
Last...is Zelda...

"Zelda..before I go, I want you to have this."  
I hand her the golden locket .  
She opens it to find a small picture of us as children with an inscription 'Just be Friends'  
Her eye's filled with tears for the second time that day.  
"Your really leaving," She said as if to convince herself this was real.  
"Maybe in another life...we may meet again..."

She sobs into my chest.  
"Thank you Link, I will never forget you."  
I place the locket around her neck before I walk away back to the graveyard for the last time.  
Stripping the top layer of my clothes I wait.  
Though, I don't have to wait long .

"Nice to see you came around Sky child," Ghirahim is sitting on a gravestone to the right of me.  
I look up at his smiling face, his voice makes a shiver run down my spine.  
"With a condition."

"Oh ? And what would that be?" He asks and takes a step forward.  
I take a deep breath, "I want to stay with you, not here in Skyloft."  
"Really Sky child, I knew you would accept the offer but taking it a step further, why you do know how to surprise me. Yes, I suppose it would be nice to have you around anytime, I might enjoy the company ."

Taking a seat on a gravestone ,I take out the golden Band and am about to slip it on my arm when I am stopped.  
"No no Sky child, your doing this all wrong," I look up at him curiously.  
He takes it and lifts up my left foot, "It is an anklet, surly you've heard of them."  
He slides it on just above my ankle and it tightens in place below the diamond cut out.

"Now, lets make it official."  
Ghirahim hands me a scroll and feather.  
I quickly read over it and to sum it up I was giving him my body when ever he asks and will stay by his side no matter what he does or will do...in return he would give me a new life with pleasure ...  
This is it...I am selling my soul to the devil...

I take the feather from him and sign my name at the bottom and it is done.  
It disappears into a sea of diamonds along with the pen. Pulling me up, he presses me against his body.  
"Your mine, Link," He smiles and forces his lips against mine ,and slowly ,shyly I respond.  
This is my life now...and yet even knowing this ...I feel fine... This is what I chose for me, not anyone else, this was my choice.

"I'm yours..." I mumble into his lips.

* * *

**DAAWWWW. Link your sooo cute~ I thought this would be a good place to end off the chapter , Oh and I am sooo tired, I stayed up from 10pm-4am and after going over it again, I finally uploaded it ^_^**

**Btw, after I wrote this I realized that I had based Links goodbyes off of Lilo and stitch (Leroy and stitch) ,I noticed this when I had found my stitch plushy (I had an obsession) and I decided to re in-act my childhood by putting on my pj's ,taking all my stitch plushies, blankets, pillows, etc... And spent the day watching all the movies and then the episodes in order, and the games... (again obsessed)..but yeah...**

**I hope you liked it anyways and don't forget to review ^_^ Thank you and I will see you next week.**


	4. The Bedroom

**I am back with more Ghiralink! AND I AM FINALLY ON SUMMER VACATION ! No more exams no more teachers, just the boiling sun.**  
**Unfortunately I am working and babysitting for most of the summer so I can save up for...stuff... Idk, but for my first pay check I am going to this restaurant that is Alice in Wonderland themed ,the white rabbit meets you at the door and takes you through wonderland and gives you a 5 course meal, it costs about 127$ plus tip per person making it about 140$ per person and reservation but what ever I think it will be fun.**

**In other news I found out that I write a lot better from 10pm-5am and if I write non stop 10pm-11am . Lol I need a life...and a boyfriend...**  
**But for now I will have to stick with writing Ghiralink porn**

**ps. Listening to Simon Curtis-Flesh & Falling in Reverse -Good girls like Bad guys**

**pss. I decided to make this continue from where I stopped.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_I take the feather from him and sign my name at the bottom and it is done._  
_It disappears into a sea of diamonds along with the pen. Pulling me up, he presses me against his body._  
_"Your mine, Link," He smiles and forces his lips against mine ,and slowly ,shyly I respond._  
_This is my life now...and yet even knowing this ...I feel fine... This is what I chose for me, not anyone else, this was my choice._

_"I'm yours..."I mumble into his lips._

* * *

Ghirahim smiles and pulls away, leaving me wanting more of the warm kiss.  
I cry out in surprise as he picks me up bridal style .  
He walks towards the edge of the graveyard and I wait for him to flash us out..but he doesn't .  
"Ghirahim..what are you-" I was cut off when he jumps off of the edge.  
My stomach is doing flips and my hole body tingles as the air flies around us, I hold onto him as tightly as I can.  
Then just as we are about to hit the clouds I close my eye's , pressing my face into his chest.  
Then the wind stops.

"Link, we are here," Ghirahim tells me and places me on my feet.  
"was that really necessary?" I ask annoyed.  
Ghirahim just laughs ,"No it wasn't ,but it's nice to have a little fun now and then."  
I was beginning to worry what else Ghirahim thought was "Fun" .

Staggering he holds me by the waist and I look to see that we are in a room...a bedroom.  
There was a desk with paper and quills and a candle, bookshelf ,small table with a crystal bowl of fruit and a matching water jug.  
But the big thing was the bed, it was blood red with golden linings and pillows, clearly fit for four maybe more people, there were thick curtains that were around the bed (currently tied to the bed post).

"What do you think of your new room Sky child?"  
I questioningly look at him.  
I thought he said he didn't expect me to have asked to live with him.  
"Oh, my apologies ,our room."  
Placing two fingers under my chin he forces my head up, grabbing the back of neck roughly and jerking me forward into another kiss while sliding his hand down my pants, his fingers rubbed against my penis.  
Though it is very forceful I feel warmth spread over me, especially in 'that' area and reacted with instinct, pushing him away.  
"Sorry...I just..." I can't get the words out.

I don't even know why I did that ...  
**'Because it felt better then you wanted it too'**  
I brush away the voice, looking up at Ghirahim I worry he will be angry or leave me in this large room alone. But instead of making him cross he laughs.

"My my, it seems you are much more innocent then I had first thought, this should make our activities much more enjoyable knowing I will be your first, isn't that right Link?"  
Heat rushes to my face as I force a small nod.  
"Just as I thought, but don't fret sky child ,I promise I will be gentle ...this time."

I immediately look up at that, **'this time'? **Ghirahim chuckled walking forward.  
"Now, you didn't think we wouldn't experiment ? After all, I do own you, But that won't come for a little while, right now is what you should be focusing on."

He snaps and his cape comes off of his pale form, along with his shirt.  
"What?...right now?" I stutter.  
He doesn't answer me with words but the look of desire and lust in his eye's answers me for him.  
He stops in front of me leaning down a bit to reach my ear ,"Link..." he whispers ,his long tongue licks my ear and he gently bites the tip of it.

"would you please get on the bed so I don't take you right here."  
I shiver at the sound of his voice ,it's coated with a dark layer of lust and dripping sensuality like thick honey.  
Obeying, I walk hastily to the bed, climbing on, I sit on my knees in the middle.  
"Strip sky child."

That one I had a little more trouble with, my hands were shaky as I tried to peal off the fabric from my hot skin.  
I scold myself for being so scared, I mean I signed the contract, I wanted this ,I wanted a new life and this is what I got.  
Feeling the bed shift a bit I look up to see Ghirahim in front of me, fully naked.  
Blushing I tried to loosen the shirt from my skin.  
"You take much to long undressing sky child."

He pulls the shirt over my head and throws it to the ground ,his eye's never leaving me, as I peel off the gloves.  
Before he can start undressing me more I lean forward ,my hands on his chest making sure he doesn't move...  
Gently I press my lips against his, kissing his soft white lips ,I drag my tongue across his lower lip and he complies ,opening his mouth.  
Our tongues curve together ,dancing .  
I just want a little more time to prepare myself ,I had just lost so much for so little back ,I wanted to live in the moment for a while.  
My hands slide up from his chest and into his white hair, it's like silk in my hands ,gripping it, I pull him closer.  
Ghirahim pulls me up onto his lap by my hips ,I can feel his hands start to wander but he doesn't break the kiss.  
Running my tongue over his teeth, I taste his mouth in mine, at was nice ,all of it.  
His hand slips below my waist line ,slipping my pants down my knee's , brushing his fingers over my penis I moan into his mouth.  
Hooking his finger on the underwear he slid them down my legs to my knee's Breaking our kiss so he could focus on what he was doing ,he pushes them off my legs and I kick them off the bed.  
Both of us naked as I kick off my socks, the anklet stayed on, mostly because it can't come off but I don't mind.

He pushes me down so I was laying on my back, my head lay on the golden coloured pillows.  
I take hold of his hand and suck on his index finger before pulling away and licking his two fingers covering them in saliva ,I know what was coming next, I don't want it to hurt too much the first time.  
Ghirahim smiles, pulling his fingers out of my reach ,"You are a fast learner Sky child now go on your hand's and knee's.  
I listen to him and turn around ,not being able to see him makes me a little nervous, probably because every time we fought it meant something bad, but this wasn't fighting.

"I will be preparing you here but when I fuck you I want to look at your face."  
Blushing I force myself to relax as I feel a finger enter my anus, waiting a moment and pulling out.  
Even with my saliva there was still resistance, it feels really odd to have a finger up my ass but I have to trust it is the right thing to do.  
Adding a second finger he twists them inside of me and did scissoring motion like last time.  
Then came the third one, I hadn't gotten that one wet so it is a little rough going inside of me but It doesn't feel too horrible .  
They slide in and out of my anal and soon it starts to feel ok.  
"Your getting wet, Link, do you like this that much?" I blush bright red and let out a loud moan as his hand grips my penis.  
Pulling his fingers out ,I whimper at the loss but still try to turn over until I feel his hands hold my hips in place.  
"Not so fast Link, I'm not done yet."

I don't know what he means till I feel a warm ,wet tongue give a long lick over my hole ,the feeling makes me gasp, my penis twitches at the feeling.  
Spreading my ass cheeks his tongue probes my rectum making me moan, my dick dripping pre cum, the wet digit slowly fucks my ass .  
Sliding in and out, searching, pressing against the walls of my rectum till it found something that makes me scream in pleasure.  
Pulling away before bushing against it again, a little more prepared I clench my fists and whimper a bit, my knuckles turn white and I feel my nails digging into the palms of my hand .  
A few drops of blood make their way down my palm .  
I can feel myself get closer to my finish ,but am neglected when Ghirahim pulls his tongue out, away from that blissful spot, giving one last lick across the hole ,  
My limbs shaking as Ghirahim pulls out helps me onto my back.

My flushed face and twitching body is making him smile, I am glad he is happy.  
I look into his eye's and want to kiss him more, and never stop ,but I know we have to move on.  
"Ghirahim...be gentle...please?"  
Ghirahim smiles at me ,"of course, Skychild."

He looks away from me and tries to concentrate when I wrap my arms around his neck, slightly pulling myself up.  
This gets his attention again ,he raises a non existent eye brow.  
"Just..Link," I put my forehead against his and lean into his lips.  
Ghirahim smiled into the kiss, it was gentle and nice and then I felt Ghirahim lean down some ,breaking off the kiss.  
His penis pokes at my hole, "This will hurt at first ,but I promise you will like it."

"I don't know why...but for some reason...I trust you ," He laughs at this.  
Gasping as I feel Ghirahim press slowly himself into me.  
It hurt, but not as much as I knew it would have if he hadn't prepared me first and for that I was grateful.  
Inch by inch it went inside of me , "Ghirahim," I gasp.  
That's all it took for him to thrust fully into my ass, hitting that spot again making me scream in pleasure.

"I see you like it hard, Link," He nibbled on the tip of my ear, my objection was cut off when he ripped out of my almost all the way and pounded back inside of me making me moan hard ,stopping in this motion I waited.  
After a few minutes I finally gave in ,"Ghirahim."  
He held still inside of me, "yes Link?" he smiled wryly.

Looking into his eye's ,I should have known, Ghirahim loves playing games , with sex it should be no different. "Please, Ghirahim, please."  
That doesn't do the trick , he moves ,but very slowly in long strokes making me a moaning, gasping mess.  
"Almost there Link," He teases, flicking one of my nipples with his sharp nailed finger.  
My brain was racing trying to figure out how to get him to move faster, I feel like I will explode if he doesn't soon.  
"Master, please ...Fuck me," my face beat red as the words slip out of my lips.  
I don't know where they had come from, but it is more then enough to please Ghirahim.  
He pounds hard inside of me, each time hitting that spot that made me see stars.  
"I thought you said you wanted it gently. Who knew? Who knew you would be such a masochist? Our little ex hero loves being fucked by his master."

I knew he would tease me for that, but right now I don't care.  
Moans ,gasps and screams all escape out of my lips ,I couldn't stay quiet for the life of me.  
I could try to deny it ,but we both know, that I love this, a lot more then I should have.  
Ghirahim sucks hard on my neck ,before moving to my chest , he nibbles and sucks, occasionally biting.  
All the pain and sadness and embarrassment seems to drown in the ecstasy .

All too soon I reach my blissful release ,blacking out for a moment .  
Ghirahim is still thrusting onto that spot, my penis is still so sensitive from my orgasm yet he doesn't stop till a kind of sigh escapes his lips and he came inside of me.  
It turns out Ghirahim is a pretty quiet lover.

Gently lowing himself down ,he pulls me into his embrace, kissing the top of my head and pulling the blankets over us.  
Looking up at him once more before laying my head against his chest smiling.  
Things were quiet for a while before I start to giggle and laugh.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
I nod and continue with my giggle fit.

Who would have thought, after all this time I would have been sleeping with my enemy ,the one I tried so hard to kill, the one that tried to kill me..  
My laughter slows down before dissipating.  
"Ghirahim? How did you come back?" I ask.  
He smiles at me gently ,"Maybe I'll tell you, someday."  
I frown at that, I don't really like that he is keeping secrets but... I guess everyone had their dirty little secrets.  
"Go to bed Link, we have another full day tomorrow."

Closing my eye's as Ghirahim ran his fingers through my hair.  
It was peaceful, knowing that I wasn't on some great mission, but instead ...I was laying here in the arms of my enemy...no..my lover..  
Ghirahim wouldn't betray me, I am his and he is mine.  
"Thank you," I say, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**There you go,**  
**I finally got some smut inside this chapter, and if you didn't realize this, Ghirahim is Still inside of Link sooo, that should be fun to wake up to a penis in his ass.**  
**Lol excuse my french**

**But yeah, here is this weeks update.**  
**Anyways I am tired, so goodnight..**  
**Hope you liked it and please review.**


	5. Vodka Feelings

**URGENT PLEASE READ-**  
Sorry for updating so late in the week, I was hoping to have it out by Wednesday but I completely overbooked myself this week and next week will be even worse, I am just finding myself a bit behind between work, babysitting, exercising , cleaning and trying to find a lap harp screwdriver and tuner (I swear for the past week I had to have people remind me to eat and sleep).  
I have just been overwhelmed, so I am sorry if updates start being a little late by a few days, but I will try my best to update as soon as possible .

Thank you for understanding

**PS.** I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me to their fav's and alerts ,I was so excited when I got 16 reviews in just a few weeks, I almost squealed because that is more then I usually get in a year, but anyways.

I hope you like this new chapter, it's kinda just something I threw together -

* * *

_Closing my eye's as Ghirahim ran his fingers through my hair.  
It was peaceful, knowing that I wasn't on some great mission, but instead ...I was laying here in the arms of my enemy...no..my lover.._  
_Ghirahim wouldn't betray me, I am his and he is mine._  
_"Thank you," I say, before falling into a deep sleep._

* * *

"Link? Link?"  
Groaning I roll over onto my side, away from him, "one more minute."  
"You sleep very heavily ,I have been trying to wake you up for an hour now, you didn't even flinch when I Pulled out" Ghirahim tells me.  
Ignoring that last comment, I take a pillow and pull it over my head, mumbling 'go away' under my breath.  
He started to play with a lock of my hair, twisting it around his finger, "You know sky child, I hope we can break this little habit of yours, because otherwise I will have to find easer ways of waking you up."  
Explaining what he means by trailing his hand down my back to my still sore bottom, his finger pressed on top of my bruised hole .

Jolting up I slam the pillow in his face, "No."  
Ghirahim chuckles and takes it from my hand ," I suppose I should give you some time to recover ,but be warned Link, as things progress I won't hesitate to fuck you when I please."  
I stay quiet at that, I want it to sound more cruel and cold, but it isn't, it is heated and lustful.

Taking a look around the room, I broke our eye contact.  
" So where are we?" I ask .  
"In a bedroom, commonly used for sleeping in and having sex," he says mockingly.  
Frowning, "That's not what I mean."

Ghirahim sighs, "You never did have a good sense of humor... We are on a small island in the center of the three islands of the goddess and right below Skyloft, the clouds droop down around it giving us a kind of barrier from the outside world."  
"I see..."  
There is an awkward silence between us ,at least it feels that way to me, Ghirahim on the other hand was probably loving it. A question pops into my head, it is something I really have no business asking ,I mean I gave up the destiny of chosen Hero so it really won't affect me much...but I still wonder.

"Ghirahim...if you are still alive... Does that mean Demise is.."  
Ghirahim smiles, "I was waiting for that, no my master is resting for now."

**For now...**

Those words echo in my head.  
I try to shake them off best I can, I mean, Impa can handle what ever comes, I have chosen my side...  
I'm not Zelda's anymore, no I was Ghirahim's because I chose to be, not because of some goddess chosen destiny.  
No, I chose our thread of fate.

"Get dressed, we will go for a walk."  
He steps off the bed and holds out his hand to me, which I take .  
He directs me to the dresser and I found replicas of my new outfit in there.  
We get dressed side by side, I flinch a little when he tries to help, but I know and he knows that it will take some time to gain my trust.  
I wish I could just trust him and put in my all right away but that's not real, I could act it, but I would be fooling myself like I did with Zelda...

I promised I will never forget her ,that I will always love her, but looking at the man beside me, the one who took me in, I come to realize that it goes the same way.  
Goddess forbid the day I would have to choose between them ,I don't think I would be able to do it.

But I could never tell him that...I am only here for his entertainment.

Once dressed ,Ghirahim leads me out of the room ,there is a hallway split into three different ways, we go right and that leads us down a long stairway .  
He shows me around the mansion a bit, there is a bathing room ,two small windows to let a bit of light in at the top corners ,but mostly lit by candles, the water is clear with lots of piping to let water in and carry it out.  
There is the kitchen where Ghirahim and I eat a bit of bread and some vegetable soup .  
Next is the Library ,a small table is in the center of the room with two chairs, the walls were covered in books, subjects from Kikwii's all the way to legends of Helia.  
Ghirahim took a book from the shelf and tucked it under his arm before we left.

The last room we went to that day is the Living room ,there is a loveseat infront of a fireplace ,a few plants to give more life to the room and a small table with three large crystal bottles and two thin and tall, clear glasses .  
The glass got thinner as it went down till it turn to a clear stick like thing, and then went back out a bit so it could stand up... very strange glasses.  
We sit down for a while and Ghirahim reads the book to me.  
He looks so content reading, I don't have the heart to tell him that I don't know the language he is reading in.  
I just watch him as his lips move to the foreign words, smiling as he seems to get more and more into it.

The sun start to go down and we were left with the glow of the fire.  
"Do you want a drink?" He asks.  
"Alright."  
He sets the book down and pours us both a drink from the middle bottle into the tall glasses filling one halfway and the other fully .  
Handing the half full one to me he says, "You may not like it, it's a bit strong."  
Non the less when he sits down I drink a bit of the dark red liquid, choking on the bitter taste, I am put into a coughing fit, somehow choking it down.

Ghirahim laughs at this, taking a large sip of his ,he seems to savour the bitter taste.  
"Don't fret dear Link, It took me a while to get used to red wine, you will grow accustom to it..along with other things..." he smiles and takes another sip.  
Blushing I try to ignore the bitter taste and too a large gulp.  
It burns my throat but don't taste as bad as the first time.  
Soon I finish the glass, "More?" Ghirahim offers .  
"Please...do you have anything... not as bitter?" I ask holding my glass out.  
Ghirahim smiles ,"Of course."

He takes my glass and picks up the larger bottle with clear liquid inside and pours it three quarters full.  
Snapping his fingers there was a jug of what I assume was orange juice ,he fills up the left over room with the juice.  
Handing it to me I take a small sip, I can still taste bitterness and there was a horrible aftertaste in my mouth, but it didn't taste as bad with the juice, it tastes a bit sweeter.

Halfway done, it starts to get pretty hot and I am feeling a bit of heat in my chest, and am a bit light headed.  
I set the glass down and took off my shirt, I mean it was hot and who was going to see me other then Ghirahim?  
Tossing it to the side I take another gulp of my drink, it is starting to taste better and better.  
Putting my now empty glass on the floor I put my feet up beside me and lay my head on Ghirahims lap.

He smiles at me ,taking another sip he places his glass with mine on the floor and puts his legs up as well.  
I scoot up till my head was on his chest, I can feel his warm skin on my cheek because of the diamond cut out of his shirt.  
"I love you Ghirahim," I smile into his chest, running my fingers along his cheek.  
Sitting up a bit and kiss his warm inviting lips.  
Running my fingers through his soft silky hair, it feels nice.  
But...he isn't moving...  
I look into his eye's to find them ,slightly empty.  
"It's time for you to go to sleep, sky child."  
After that I black out ,waking up the next morning to a killer headache and alone in the large bed.

I smack my head in my hands as I realize what I had done...  
**I love you..**  
Those three little words...are the ones that will surely end me...

* * *

_I am so sorry it's so short but I have been so busy lately, _

_I will try and do better next time._

_please review_


	6. Welcome home

**FINALLY DONE! Sorry it took so long, but I was kinda going between chapters but only because I have BIG plans for the future chapters and kept getting inspired for the wrong chapters, just know it's gunna get a lot more intense.**

**As an apology for being so late I made the chapter pretty long.**  
**hope you like it.**

* * *

_ I smack my head in my hands as I realize what I have done..._  
_I love you.._  
_Those three little words...are the ones that will surely end me..._

* * *

I am alone... And I have been for a week now...  
There are times that people wish they could go back and redo things, that night is one of my times...  
Even thinking of going back to Skyloft is completely out of the question...I gave up my life there...for him...

All for him...

"Then where is he now?" I sigh stretching my arms out above me, feeling the cool grass tickle my fingertips.  
I will just have to be patient, after all ,part of the deal is that I will be protected by him, and he can't protect me when he's not with me.  
The sun shone through the clouds above hitting my face with such warmth, it was nice to be outside.  
I found out that around the island is a kind of barrier of clouds, very thick ..kind of like the storm cloud by Skyloft, at least when it was a storm cloud.

I can't find much to do around here so I usually just sit outside and think about when Ghirahim will come back.  
I have tried everything to try and distract me, explored, read (both books that I can and can not understand), cooking ,picking at locked doors, I even tried on some of Ghirahim's clothes...though I will never admit to sleeping with his cape wrapped around me (or running around yelling "I am a demon lord, bow to me.")  
I chuckle quietly, If Ghirahim could have seen me he would have been amused for weeks.

There is one other thing I tried doing...but it didn't work as well as if Ghirahim would have done it, I am ashamed ..but I have to admit to myself that I did try and masturbate... It turns out Ghirahim really is the only one who can bring me pleasure...  
Brushing away the embarrassing memory as a shadow cast over me, tilting my head back I am overjoyed at the familiar face .  
That smirk that painted those warm white lips, those deep deep eye's that can see right through my soul, that pale ,smooth skin.  
"Ghirahim."  
"It's been a while Link, I realized I may have overreacted a bit ,but don't fret for I am back."  
I smile as he helps me up and right there we make a silent agreement not to bring that night up again .

"Now then ,come Link, I do think that a week is enough recovery time don't you?"  
A blush crept across my face as he pushes me up against the nearest tree.  
"H-here?"  
"Why not? You might as well get used to having sex anywhere now, because I do not plan on going all the way back to the bedroom and undressing if I can just have you here and now."

With a snap of his fingers our clothes are off.  
The breeze against my bare body makes my hair stand up .  
I don't know if we are the only ones on the island but the rush that gives me ,knowing anyone can walk by ...it is indescribable .  
"Ghirahim.."

His hips grind against mine as the bark on the tree digs into my back ,I am sure I will find a few cuts there later.  
holding my hands above my head he nips at my neck and ear and I feel his hot breath on my skin.  
"I have been gone for some time Link...why don't you tell how much you missed your Master."  
I whimper as his free hand reaches between us and grips my erection.

Pushing back against him ,I wrap my legs around his waist ,the tip of his cock is slick with pre cum so it somewhat easily slides past my ass cheeks and pokes at my hole, I wince as it slightly dips inside of me .  
Realising my hands he grasps my waist ,preventing me from going further .  
"Now Link, it looks like I need to teach you some listening skills, I asked for you to Tell me, not show me," Ghirahim smiles tauntingly, stopping in his movements of stroking me.

"Please don't make me Ghirahim , just do this."  
"No no my little golden bird, you'll have to sing me your sweet song before I give you your treat, I know you can, I have heard it before."  
"Please Ghirahim, just take me now," my face is turning red from the anticipation and embarrassment.  
"Who?"  
"Master...I..I just...welcome home .." kissing his warm inviting lips ,I give into his little game.  
Not breaking our kiss he thrusts inside of me ,there is resistance as I forget to relax and I am sure something tore.  
A tear escapes my eye at the pain ,Ghirahim pulls away and licks it off my cheek .  
Kissing my jaw line, he sucks on my Adams apple making it tingle.

Silently he pulls out almost all the way, this time I know to relax ,but am still feeling some pain.  
One of his hands leave my body only to return this time ungloved and smearing something thick, gooey and very sticky on his cock and my hole.  
He pulls away from my neck and puts his figures at my mouth, slowly pushing them in I find the taste surprisingly sweet and very good.  
Sucking hard at his fingers before pulling away and sharing the sticky treat with him, moaning into his mouth as he thrusts back in, hitting that pleasure spot inside of me.  
Ghirahim kept up to tempo with that first thrust, sometimes hitting the nerve that makes me want to scream with pleasure and sometimes purposely missing it just to tease me.

I am getting closer and closer to my finish when I hear a shrill yell, breaking the kiss, I look over his head to see five or six very confused hobb goblins , my face turning even more red from the embarrassment.  
"Ghirahim -AH- the..AHH" My seed spills over his chest .  
Soon after Ghirahim let out a loud moan and came inside of me.  
I am a little shaky as he place me on my knee's ,kissing the top of my head before turning away.

"Sorry to leave you now but I have business that calls to me," Snapping his fingers ,clothes came onto his pale body and a robe on mine.  
He pauses in his steps ,not turning around to look at me .  
"I..I missed you Link..."  
Blushing I still smile when he doesn't wait for a reply as he storms up to the red creature. "And as for you! If I ever catch any of you running in on us again I shall slay the hole lot of you!" The Goblins ran screaming with their lives and Ghirahim disappears with a sea of diamonds.

Shakily I stand up and make my way back home, it doesn't take long considering I am not very far and have learned short cuts.  
Soon I find myself wiped down with a wet cloth I find in the washroom (I can't find the bathing room, must be one of those locked doors, Ghirahim is odd enough to do that ) and fully clothed.  
I look on the bed to see a piece of black cloth with a note -

**A little gift for being gone so long ,enjoy **

**~Ghirahim**

I smile as I unfold the fabric to see a new sail cloth with a single golden diamond in the middle.  
Grabbing a piece of paper, a quill and ink I write a simple letter to Ghirahim, telling him I am going to Faron Forest to get some fruit and thanking him.  
I have been wanting to go there because of that reason only to remember that I have no sailcloth .  
The fruit here is good, but you get tired of the same food if you eat it over and over again.  
Finding a wooden basket I decide to take with me to carry the fruit.

Through my week alone I found only one bird statue ,it has ivy and moss on it and it is half covered in the fog but I found it.  
Getting my sail cloth ready ,I am prepared for the burst of wind that carries me above the clouds.  
Loving the wind in my face once more I whistle last moment, my bird ready to catch me, I greet it with a pat on its neck.  
I find out that the Island really is right under Skyloft so it is easy to see the green pillar of light.

Flying fast towards it ,my Loftwing drops me off.  
This time I am prepared for the fall, taking out my sailcloth I gently float down into the forest.  
I place my sailcloth gently inside of my basket and start to walk around.  
Since I defeated Demise, almost all of the monsters have vanished, sure there is a bad bird here and there and maybe two killer plants left, but that is about it.

A few birds scatter away as I walk up to a tree, reaching up, I can brush two fingers against the bottom of the large fruit .  
I have forgotten how large they can get, I think I will only pick two or three because this one is about the size of my head.  
"HAH" I jump up and am able to hit the side of the fruit, making it swing back and forth before breaking off the tree.  
I catch it mid fall and place it inside of the basket, it is a lot larger then I thought ,it fills up almost the full basket.  
Turning around I jolt in surprise.

"Zelda?" My blond haired friend is standing a few feet away .  
She looks shocked and confused for a moment before she giving me a smile "Link."  
Running up we share an awkward hug.  
"So-" we say in union before tensely laughing , the air is still weird between us.

"So I see you got a new outfit... It's very...um... Unique?" "It's my new uniform-" Damn it...I should not have said that.  
"Oh did you in roll in a new knight school?" "Yeah something like that.."

We sit down and I try to drop the subject but she goes on.  
"So how are your teachers there? Do you like the students? Is the training ok?"  
They say the best lies are based off of the truth.  
"Actually I only have one teacher and it's a very large building but very few students ,I have only seen a few around the halls..As for the training...well it starts out painful but it's always rewarding in the end," I let out a breath of air as I finish the half lie.

Zelda leans on my bare shoulder and strokes the fabric of my arm, "The cloth feels comfortable, must be a well funded school."  
"Yeah, well, I should get going ,the headmaster will be expecting me home soon," I laugh nervously. "Home...it's good to see your settling in ... Hopefully we will see each other again soon."  
She kisses my cheek and gets up, pulling me with her.  
"Bye," I wave as she ran off towards the temple.

I feel a pain in my gut as I watch her leave..I miss her more then I realized...  
Looking at the shadows of the forest it has gotten a lot darker, Ghirahim will be expecting me home soon.  
Pulling out my sailcloth I pause and glance around, having a strong feeling that someone is watching me.  
I brush it off and go to the bird statue going up to the sky.

~~~~ I watch as Link and the little goddess talk, it takes all of my will power not to go over there and rip out her throat when she kisses him... My Link.  
Watching as she runs off ,that look in his eye's are almost enough to put me in rage, but no, I shall be civil as any Lord should be .  
After all it is I who he is coming home to not her.  
Once he is with me all thoughts of her will disappear.

Snapping my fingers I take myself home .

~~~~ I place the fruit on the table and am now getting ready for bed.  
Gently placing my sailcloth on the dresser , I shiver when I feel Ghirahim's arms wrap around my body, pulling me in a close embrace.  
"Welcome back ," He whispers in my ear.  
"Did you take care of your work?" I ask ,confused at the sudden compassion.  
"For the most part," he tells me, straightening he pulls me to the bed.

We lay under the blankets ,my back against his chest .  
It doesn't feel quite right but the way his arms are, I can't turn over to face him.  
Ignoring the feeling I force myself into a deep sleep.

**(The next day)**

Ghirahim lets me sleep in till the sun is at it's highest.  
When I wake up he tells me we are going for a walk in the back garden, a place that has been locked behind a large wooden door.  
The garden is lush and green with multiple flowers, there is a few red rose bushes and some lilacs.  
In the center was a pond ,has koi fish swimming in it and purple lily pads on the surface .  
There is a few tree's here and there with yellow fruit like the ones in the Faron woods (Talk about a waste of a trip).  
The garden is very large and much more beautiful then the one in front.  
Ghirahim picks a fruit from the tree taking a bite he hands it to me.  
"Eat it, mustn't have you starve on me."  
I smile and take it, the nectar tastes sweet and cool running down my throat.  
It tastes like a pear only... Sweeter .  
I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon so I am pretty hungry.

Ghirahim takes my hand and leads me to a tree swing.  
He sits down and picks me up to sit on his lap facing him.  
Fruit forgotten I smile, I haven't done this with someone since I was a kid.  
Placing my hands over Ghirahim's I take hold of the rope too, we swing back and forth gently.  
"Why did you make this deal Ghirahim?" I cant help but ask.

"Now that my job is done I had nothing to entertain me, you seemed to do a good job of keeping me busy when I was reviving my master why not after, I knew that girl and the goddess had left you in the shadows and once you found out I thought it the perfect time ."  
I flinch, he knew about them?  
"What? Still hurting over that?" he asks bitterly, his feet digging into the ground bringing us to a halt.

Ghirahim stands up and pins me to the grassy ground, unprepared I hit my head hard on the ground.  
"That life is over Link, who you were and who you left behind are dead. Leave them in the dust. Only I remain."  
Looking in his eye's they look angry almost hating ,but there is something more... Betrayal?  
He stands up and starts to walk away, "meet me upstairs when you are done."  
"Why?" I sit up a bit, propping myself with my elbows.

He just smirks, "Why do you think Hero? I am about to remind you who you belong to and where your loyalties lay."  
Hero...he is mocking me, the words sting .  
Standing up I grip his arm ,"I'm not the goddess chosen hero anymore."  
"That's right ,your my slut."

* * *

**XXXXDDDD Ghirahim, bad words,**  
**So anyways, I hope you liked it, and please review.**

**Again sorry it took so long but I hope this makes up for it.**


	7. Jealousy is a deadly Sin

I'm back and I brought Lemons!  
Speaking of lemons I just had lemon meringue cake, it tasted AMAZING!

So your probably thinking "didn't you already update?" well my dears, I realized that I had posted Last weeks chapter late and that was the last update so I completely forgot about this weeks,

I would like to thank **SeptemberRaven** from **Deviant Art** /or on **Fanfiction**/ **NeonDystortion**,she gave me LOADS of inspiration with her art.  
So yeah I hope you like it.

* * *

_He just smirks, "Why do you think Hero? I am about to remind you who you belong to and where your loyalties lay."_  
_Hero...he is mocking me, the words sting but I wave them away._  
_Standing up I grip his arm ,"I'm not the goddess chosen hero anymore."_  
_"That's right ,your my slut."_

* * *

Chained by my wrists from the ceiling I am about three feet off the floor, spread out with my hands chained above my head and my legs attached to chains ,forcing them eagle spread.  
"It's time Skychild, to learn who is your real master."  
Ghirahim's skin is onyx ,his eye's dark and cruel ,the white coloured gem on his chest stands out in the dimly lit room, disappearing as he takes a step behind me.  
I feel a stone hard finger run up my spine, the sharp nail dragging along, slightly scrapping the skin.

Screaming as those nails dig into my shoulders and quickly drop down, slicing the skin like butter.  
A whimper escapes my throat as I feel that hot tongue drag up my aching back, collecting bits of my blood.  
"What's wrong hero? Can't handle a little pain?" He mocks.  
Opening my mouth to snap back ,I am cut off by my own scream as a whip is cracked on my back.

"Did I say you could talk? Now, lesson time, you may speak for this part, who is Zelda to you?"  
"My childhood frie-"

**Crack**

I bit my lip trying to cover up my scream.  
"Wrong. Who is Zelda ?answer truthfully."  
Does he mean the actual Zelda?

"The Goddess Heli- AH" The whip hit my inner thigh.  
"Wrong again." He appears in front of me ,whip in hand, it was dripping with my blood onto the floor.  
He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls up, I let out a yelp and looking into those dark eye's of his.  
"Where is Zelda now huh? I wonder where she was when you were risking your life trying to save her, she was laying in bed with that loathsome servant of the goddess, kissing, embracing, with not a care for you or your well being, while I let you live on, who put the pots in each room? Who left heart containers after every battle? Who is with you right now in this room ? Who is the only one that will Ever matter to you?"

"You ,Ghirahim, only you," tears are openly flowing out of my eye's.  
"Then I ask you again, who is Zelda to you?"

Before I could answer he pushs my face against his and kissed me hard and lustfully, shoving his tongue down my throat so far I gage ,before it retreats .  
He lazily drags his tongue across my bottom lip before sinking his sharp teeth down on it drawing blood.  
"Bet you didn't tell Zelda you loved her the way you told me."  
Those words stung but are true, maybe she wouldn't have left me if I had told her that before everything happened .

**Crack crack crack**

The whip snaps against my stomach three painful times leaving large red welts.  
"ONLY ME LINK!" his left leg swung up and smacks the side of my face, making me cough out some blood.  
"She is gone, you left her for me, by the end of this you wont even try and remember anything before me. I am your world, and am your life, I am your MASTER," He pauses and smiles at me cruelly.

"And as a little reminder to everyone, who you truly belong to."  
My eye's follow him as far as my head can turn as he walks behind me.  
my teeth clench in pain as I feel a Dagger pushing into my lower back by about an inch, and instead of pulling it out he drags it across my back in swerves and curls until he finally pulls it out, I gasp in relief, realising the air out of my lungs.  
"Shame you may not see it till we are done," His breath on my wounded back feels oddly nice, kind of healing.  
Of course that all went away when he sinks his nails into my hips holding me in place.  
I know what is coming next ,I try and relax, I try to want it but all I feel is fear.  
I scream as loud as my lungs will allow as he thrusts inside of me, ripping my entrance ,I feel my blood trailing down my leg .  
Ghirahim doesn't even give me a moment to adjust ,with each thrust I feel pain .

The pain of my abused hole, the pain of his rock hard body ,bruising me with each touch ,with each bite of his sharp teeth, but mostly the pain of knowing he was suppose to be protect me, that I put my trust in him and this is what I get.  
Fate was a cruel thing...  
I am screaming and crying ,I just want this over with ,I want Ghirahim back, that flamboyant, beautiful lord that took me in..not this.  
I scream one last time as I feel his warm cum fill my rectum ,it stings because of the tears in my anal .  
A whimper escapes my dry abused lips as he roughly pulls out.  
I didn't even have the energy to look at him .  
Growling he rips the chains right off the wall ,catching me before I fell to the floor only to throw me into the corner of the room.

I don't care at this point what he did to me, what he makes me do, I just want him back.  
A sob escaped my throat as I lay there covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts while blood ,tears and semen drips from my body as I am reduced to a sobbing, shivering mess.  
"Ghirahim..." with blurry eye's I look up at him once more before passing out.

I wake, alone in my bed, my body is clean and most of the cuts are healed ,only a light scars remain and a few bruises.  
Ghirahim had probably healed them while I was sleeping.  
Sitting up, I wince as I feel a sharp pain on my bottom ,guess he couldn't heal everything...  
There was a note on the bed.

**You have twenty four hours to choose, I'll be waiting ~ Ghirahim**

Underneath that note was a scroll, unrolling it, the first word is Contract.  
My signature is at the bottom beside is Ghirahim's and above, our agreement.  
My head went light as I read over the agreements.  
'As long as he protects you/ for each encounter I will reach my peak/ If any of these terms or broken this contract shall be terminated'

The Contract..he broke it..  
The note ,the Contract...he was telling me to leave, or make a new one.  
It seems even he didn't read the fine print as he wrote this.  
I could go and make a new home in the storm cloud, there is plenty of land, maybe the Faron forest.  
Running my finger over the golden band that had fallen off my ankle at some point when I was asleep.

**'This stands for the contract so I would advise not putting it on before hand'**

there is still that big question though...do I want to leave?

* * *

Ho shit, Ghirahim you bastard getting Link all confused.  
It seems I am always a bitch to the characters in my stories ,I mean really it will be fine one moment and then WA BAM blood and tears the next, but that is why this is an angst/romance fanfic.

Now I know I usually make it so Link will always choose Ghirahim, but I am thinking that maybe he should leave for a bit, but I don't know.

Maybe reviews will help Link choose... **Hint hint, wink wink**

**1. Link leaves= **angsty and angry next chapter

**2. Link stays= **Anger and Fluff next chapter

I will do a count on monday at 11:59 pm after that I will start writing the chapter


	8. The Choice

**Ok so I have been SO busy this week and on the few hours that I could ACTUALLY have time to write I was busy procrastinating . So when I finally sat down to write I had no inspiration but finally in the moments rush I pulled this shitty thing together.**

**This is basically just telling you what vote won**

* * *

_The Contract..he broke it.._

_The note ,the Contract...he was telling me to leave, or make a new one._

_It seems even he didn't read the fine print as he wrote this._

_I could go and make a new home in the storm cloud, there is plenty of land, maybe the Faron forest._

_Running my finger over the golden band that had fallen off my ankle at some point when I was asleep._

_'This stands for the contract so I would advise not putting it on before hand'_

_there is still that big question though...do I want to leave?_

* * *

I always hated running away from anything..but it seems like I have been doing that a lot lately.  
I mean what else am I suppose to do? Act like everything is ok again?  
I just know that I need to go.

The wind in my face makes my eye's dry and start to tear.  
That's why tears are running down my face as I call my bird and fly away from my old home.  
That's why... Not because I am leaving the bed that I had my first time, not because I miss his voice from when he read to me, and not because he makes me feel wanted..protected...loved...

My stomach does a flip as my bird catches me and flew away.  
I am just a little rough from not flying in a while...  
Blinking away the next set of tears I hold them back.  
I need a drink... My hair is getting in my face as I fly .  
Maybe I will just get a room at the Lumpy pumpkin , I had taken a few rupees before I left, just in case.

Flying toward the pumpkin landing I jump down, pulling out my sail cloth that **He** gave to me before tying it back around my waist.  
I walk into the over sized pumpkin like inn , I can imagine a few stares ,I mean I am dressed a little funny, though I am not prepared for the room to have all eye's on me.  
A small blush crept it's way onto my cheeks as I walk to the benches.  
Taking a seat ,the owner walks over to me ,"One serving of pumpkin soup and a small glass of ale please."  
"Right away," Kina walks up to me as he leaves.

"Hello, my name is Kina, are you new? you look a little familiar but I am sure I haven't seen you around here before."  
"Here is your soup and ale." I take out fifteen rupees only for him tell me it isn't necessary ,"The man at the end paid for it and asked me to hand you this."

I receive a piece of paper saying ,'a pretty lady like you should be with a man like me, if your interested come over to my house.' then it gave me directions to the academy.  
At the end of the bar was Cawlin , suppressing the urge to gag ,I silently put down the note and put together the pieces.  
They didn't know who I was...and not only that they thought I was a woman.  
Maybe it is a good thing no one knew who I am.

"I was wondering miss, you wouldn't be looking for a job would you? I have been trying to get more females working here so my daughter wont be so alone," I stare at the owner in shock.  
It may be good to have a job...but as a woman...I don't know...  
Taking a deep breath I look to Kina and hold out my hand ,"I'm Lin-... I'm Lin, when can I start?"

* * *

**_Shit son_**

**_Yeah..._**

**_short chapter is short but I will have an EXTRA LONG chapter next week this I promise you I HAVE BIG PLANS!_**


	9. Once more for my memories

**WOW thank you all so much for the reviews, I got 7 reviews in one day I was thrilled by all the feedback so far I have 44 reviews and that's triple what I usually get, so thank you!**

**I wanted to do an early update, I was done on Tuesday and was about to update when my computer did a malfunction and died and wouldn`t turn on ,I got it fixed today and am updating it now!**

**I wanted to do a double update but sadly my computer is super slow and I don't have enough time anymore but, maybe when I get the new memory chip (the memory chip burned out)**

**there will be A LOT of angst and maybe some fluff (who knows) in it so Beware.**

**hope you enjoy~**

* * *

I can see why everyone mistook me as a woman, while I was with Ghirahim, my hair grew quite long, a bit past my chin actually.  
I have let it grow even more since I got here, and now it is almost up to my shoulders.  
It's been two weeks since I left and still no one recognizes me here.  
My old outfit is at the back of my closet and I now wear a cream coloured dress ,the sleeves go to my elbows and the skirt is down to my ankles .  
I have a large red sash that hangs low on my waist and ties into a bow and the extra ribbon hangs down to my knee's.

Kina taught me how to do my hair ,she split it to the left so it goes with my side bang that has grown over my eye , on the other side gave me two small brads that I tuck behind my ear , she also added a bit of red lipstick .  
It is weird and I declined at first but then I realized I might as well, I mean I want to be at the point that even Zelda won't recognize me, and let me tell you we are getting pretty damn close.  
I am ok with the white flats , but I often trip over my dress.

I am getting free room and board ,while getting paid 20 rupees and hour ,I usually just carry supplies or wait tables.  
I work hard and as much as I can but not for the money, but more so to keep myself busy.  
Keep my mind busy... I just don't want it to wander back to him .. By the end of the day I am too tired to think so I just pass out, dreams rarely come to me.. But there are those slow days that I can't help but think of him.  
I don't want to admit it..but I miss him.

"Lin? Lin?" I look up to see Kina standing in front of me.  
"Sorry Kina, what were you saying?"  
"Gosh Lin your so out of it lately, I was asking if you could get me the key to room 6, we have a costumer."  
"Yeah sure."

I walk over to the wall of the back room and get the key, walking out I freeze.  
"Kina," I whisper, ducking behind the counter as he looks over.  
"Kina!" I motion her over .  
"What's wrong Lin?" She excuses herself and ducks under to meet me.  
"I was wondering if you could take this one."

"Why? Do you know him? Oh maybe that's why he looks familiar, he's wearing something like what you wore on your first day here."  
"Yeah, he's somebody I use to know-"  
"Well that's good, he will feel more comfortable, he looks so serious."  
She takes the key from my hand and walks away before I can say anything else.

**'Shitshitshitshit**'

Maybe if I make a dash to my room I can avoid him.  
I grab a pumpkin from the counter and use it to cover my face, walking with much hast I bump into Pumm (the owner) .  
Tripping, I take hold of the first thing I can ,sadly it is a table cloth, taking it down with me with a crash .  
A crash from me breaking the bowels, cups and the pot of week old soup Pumm was carrying that he had dropped by accident when I bumped into him.  
Soup is spilled all over me along with a fair amount of pear juice.

"Oh ,are you alright Lin?!" Kina rushes over to help me up.  
"It's alright , just a little messy," I try to make my voice come out more softly ,not bothering to move the hair that had fallen in front of my face.  
"Is she Alright?" Ghirahim asks.  
At that moment, I am actually grateful that I am covered in soup.  
Standing up with as much grace as possible Kina answers him before tuning her attention to me, "She's fine. Don't worry Lin we'll get you cleaned up, dad could you clean this up and show our customer to his room? " Pumm nodded and got a mop.  
"No need, I can find my way," Ghirahim tells them, taking the key he snaps his fingers appearing upstairs and unlocking the door he walks in and closes it behind him.

Thank goddess Ghirahim didn't recognize me.  
I actually feel sick to my stomach, my heart is racing .  
"Come on Lin," Kina drags me away to the bathroom ,she turns on the flowing water.  
"You smell like week old soup," she tells me scrunching her nose .  
Reaching over she pulls at my dress, "No wait!" I yell a bit too loudly.

She stops, "I'm shy.." I tell her looking down in embarrassment .  
"Ok ,then you can change when I leave, I'll see you after ok."  
She leaves the room and I lock it behind her.  
Taking off the soup stained cloth I get into the warm water, reaching for the soap and cloth I lather it evenly before running it over my body taking the thick orange liquid with it.

Putting the cloth down I splash the water on my body ,taking the soup off it.  
Next I rub the Pumpkin smelling shampoo in my hair.  
_'Washing out pumpkin with pumpkin ...nice...'_  
Dipping my head under the water , I scrub out the suds from my hair .

Getting out of the water , I take a white bathrobe and wrap my hair with a towel.  
Walking out ,I see that Kina is waiting for me.  
"Hey Lin, turns out your off tonight ,it's pretty slow tonight, your old friend is down at the bar having his 4th round of ale."  
"Fourth?!" I ask in shock, I know he can drink but that is crazy (even for Ghirahim).  
"I think I'm gunna call last round soon though, I don't even know who he's talking to anymore."

"Alright well I guess I'll see you in the morning , night."  
"Goodnight Lin," She smiles and walks away.  
Opening the door to my room ,I lock it behind me and lay ,sprawled out on my bed.  
The towel on my head slowly is unraveling instead of fixing it ,I take it and toss it onto the floor.  
Rubbing my temples ,I can't believe it.

I am starting a new life..a woman's life yes but still a life, and then right when I'm starting to get used to it he shows up.  
Gripping my hair ,I lightly pull on it in frustration.  
I hear a door open and I stand up in curiosity, it's from the next room.  
I know I shouldn't but I press my ear against my thin wall .  
"I think it's time you go to bed Sir," Kina says.  
I hear a stumble and a chuckle, "I- I think ..um..that.." Ghirahim stumbles over his words.

His room is next to mine...  
"Goodnight Sir."  
The door shuts, "What will be so good about it?" He asks bitterly.  
I hear the bed creek slightly and then it's silent.  
My heart feels like it's going to rip right through my chest it's beating so fast.

The chandelier is put out and the light from under my door is gone ,the only light in the room is a few candles .  
Picking up a thin book from the shelf called "Alice in wonderland."  
It is about a surface Girl who fell down a rabbit hole into a fantasy world ,she enjoyed the world and made many new friends ,but was determined to find the Rabbit that led her there ,she got caught by the queen of hearts who ruled the land and won at a game of croquet, about to get beheaded she wakes up to find it all a dream.

A dream...  
I look to the wall, standing up ,I open my closet ,pulling out the familiar black outfit.  
**' one more night wont hurt... Just something to remember him by...Just one more night'**  
I take off the robe and pull on the skin tight fabric , looking at myself in the mirror ,It looks the same as it did as the first time..it looks **perfect...**  
Rubbing the tears from my eye's before they can spill ,I notice a problem..my hair.  
Surely it will give me away...  
Opening my dresser I found some hair accessorise Kina had given to me, such as a brush, hair ties ,ribbons ,clips and bobby pins .  
I take a hair tie and put my hair into a low backwards bun, making it look like a short pony tail ,then I take the pins and brush my bangs backwards a bit placing the bobby pins in place ,they make a kind of hill before going back onto my forehead just above my eye's.  
Finally I take the sail cloth , laying it out I fold it into a triangle, I had seen Kina help Peatrice with this last week when we had a sleep over party.  
I shutter at the memory, apparently all girls do is talk about what boys they would love to go out with or kiss and play truth or dare (they might as well just call it dare considering every time someone asked they would pick dare for me).

Getting back to my task I place the fabric over my head on top of the pins ,flattening my bangs so they look more natural , tying it in the back I smile at my refection in the mirror.  
I look like myself again...well ,as close as I can get .  
Quietly I take the brass candle holder ,sliding my finger into the handle ,the candle is already burning, though it is almost out of wax maybe had about fifteen or twenty minutes left.  
Blowing the rest out, I held the dim light close ,unlocking my door ,I walk out and quietly shutting it behind me.  
No one seems to be awake and I walk carefully to Ghirahim's room ,taking a deep breath I walk in, closing the door behind me.

My heart skips a beat as I see him sitting at his desk, with only one candle for light.  
Stepping forward ,I place my candle down on the table, when I look up I see Ghirahim with a hint of shock in his eye's.  
"Ghirahim ,"I whisper lovingly ,he turns his chair and tries to stand up ,but I lightly push him back down.  
He is so drunk that he stumbles back into his chair with little resistance ,"Link, I-I ..I wanted-..I wanted to let you-."  
"Shh," I press my finger against his lip and I straddle his hips.

"Your babbling ...It doesn't suit you," I tuck a stray hair behind his ear.

"One more night Ghirahim, that's all I am asking for," My voice cracks as I say this ,I cover it up by clearing my throat.  
"One night," He repeats slowly before snaking his hand around my neck and pulling me in for a kiss, dragging my tongue on his bottom lip he opens his mouth and our tongues slide against each other and I can taste the ale.  
Standing up, I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks us to his bed not breaking the kiss, his familiar body presses on top of mine make my breath hitch .  
I tug at his shirt but he just continues to kiss me ,down my neck he nips and kisses my skin.  
I am starting to have second thoughts... maybe this wasn't such a good idea...  
Seeing him here, feeling him makes tears rush to my eye's.  
A few escape and he just licks them away before going back and leaving quite a big hickey on my shoulder and chest, pulling off my shirt, I hold the sky cloth on my head so it doesn't go with it, Ghirahim thankfully doesn't question me .  
Instead he moves lower ,pulling my pants down and off my legs ,he leaves another mark on the inside of my hips before licking the tip of my erect penis .

I moan as he spreads my ass cheeks and dips his tongue inside my puckered hole before taking it out, replacing it a second later with an ungloved, wet finger ,slowly he pushed in and out of me. Sitting up ,I slide off his finger ,to find him naked at the foot of the bed.  
I motion him forward with my hand and he complies.  
Switching spots I stare down into his beautiful eye's, my hands flutter across his pale skin ,holding myself up by his chest ,I position myself and slowly lower down onto his erection .  
There is resistance at first , but I know it will feel good after a while, so I ignore the twinge of pain I feel and start to move up and down on him.  
He moans softly and grips my hips, moving me faster, I have to hold back a scream as he hits that sweet spot inside of me dead on.  
I can't help but run my fingers through his soft hair, I missed that feeling so much.

Soon The candles burn out and we are left in darkness, the sounds of gasping and light moaning fill the room .  
We are both sticky with sweat, but nether of us mind .  
Ghirahim flips me over , and starts thrusting deeper ,taking my erection into his hand he strokes me .  
I am getting close, and after a final hit on that nerve buried deep inside of me ,I muffle my scream into his pillow as I cum ,It spills over Us . Not long after he lets out a moan and cam inside of me, collapsing beside me he takes one look into my eye's before passing out.  
Laying here in his warm arms, I feel his heart beating against me, it's calm and nice...  
My eye's have adjusted to the darkness by now.  
Gently I kiss his lips once more ,his arms tighten around me, tears fill my eye's as I tear them off of me trying not to wake him.  
I hold them back best I can , taking an extra candle from his closet I light it and place it in the candle holder.  
I take my shirt from off the floor and use it to wipe away the mess from his chest ,I find his outfit folded neatly in the corner ,I try my best to put it on him without waking him up, I know the Ale in his system will help me with this by keeping him a sleep.  
Finally I make the bed around him, taking my clothes off the floor ,I place a bookmark in his book and close it, tucking in his chair ,I take my candle and leave, erasing all evidence I was there.

* * *

**Ok so I decided it was good to end this chapter here,**  
** I love you all so much and love receiving all this wonderful feedback and thank you for giving the time to leave your reviews .**


	10. Addiction

**Ok so I'm back with more of my Amazing-ness, It took a LOT of work with this chapter, I have a whole plan of this story but those little details are kind of difficult ,but thank you all so much for your feedback, I loved it all and am always happy to read more.**  
**I try to reply to your reviews as soon as possible.**  
**and I am SO SORRY for the late update.**

**hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Gently I kiss his lips once more ,his arms tighten around me and tears fill my eyes as I tear them off of me trying not to wake him.  
I hold them back best I can , taking an extra candle from his closet I light it and place it in the candle holder.  
I take my shirt from off the floor and use it to wipe away the mess from his chest ,I find his outfit folded neatly in the corner and I try my best to put it on him without waking him up, I know the Ale in his system will help me with this by keeping him a sleep.  
Finally I make the bed around him, taking my clothes off the floor ,I place a bookmark in his book and close it, tucking in his chair ,I take my candle and leave, erasing all evidence I was there.

I couldn't find it in myself to say goodbye to him.  
After all you can't say goodbye to someone who wasn't even there...

My clothes return to there place at the back of my closet along with the sailcloth ,hanging neatly ,hidden behind at least a dozen cream dresses and different coloured waist sashes .  
I take out the hair tie and pins, letting my hair fall back to my shoulders ,I brush a few stray away from my face and turn to the door.  
Feeling Ghirahims cum sliding down my inner thighs ,I know I have to bath again, which is good.  
I knew I was going to have to do something extremely demeaning ,but I couldn't exactly hide in my room till her left.

Reaching for the robe I used this morning ,I took a box of matches with me and silently walked to the bathing room .  
Taking the box of matches I lit a few candles for light before going into Kina's bathing cupboard.  
Skimming though the seemingly never ending bottles of oils ,soups ,perfumes and shampoo's, I am overwhelmed by all the different smells.  
my breath catches in my throat as I hear the door open, scolding myself for being so careless,I tighten the robe on my body.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" I sigh in relief turning to face my friend.  
"Sorry Kina, you scared me...I'm just...um, well I kinda spilled some pear juice on me and now I'm all sticky ,I thought maybe a bath would help."  
" Don't lie to me Lin ,I know your secret," Kina tells me confidently ,taking a step forward.  
"What are you talking about? I don't have a secret."

Kina smiles at me, "Come on I know your trying to impress whats-his-name .That was why you didn't want him to see you on that day, you want to make a good impression to your old friend."  
"You are absolutely right. Can't lie to you," I smile tensely .  
She pushes me aside , "Here let me help you," She starts looking through the selection ,naming them as she passes some to me ,"Honey soap, Lilac shampoo ,and... Ah almond bath oil."

"could we do something more..simple? Maybe just some plain almond everything?" All those different smells mixed together didn't sound like a very good idea.  
I remember Zelda used to smell like lavender but only a little, she put two drops behind her ears and that was it, but it was enough for me . "Trust me Lin, if you want attention you have to stand out, besides after you use it, it wont be too overwhelming, I promise."  
Taking a deep breath ,I trust her and pour some of the oil into the bath.  
"I'll see you in a few hours Lin," Kina says before shutting the door which I lock behind her.

Shedding my robe I get into the hot water ,my legs are a bit pink from the heat but I ignore it and got to washing the cum off my thighs and bottom before spreading the sweet honey smell to the rest of my body.  
The shampoo really did smell nice, not something I would wear normally but... I will admit I kind of liked it.  
The honey smell lingers after I rinse off the suds ,and the Lilac seems to blend perfectly with the hint of almond.  
I didn't want to put back on the old robe considering it had a bit of dried 'fluids' on the back, so I took the light purple one , leaving my hair down, it stuck to my neck and face.

While walking out, I nearly forgot to blow out the candles, before going into my room and collapsing on the bed exhausted, not caring that I was getting my pillow damp.  
Closing my eyes I accidently fall asleep, sprawled out on my bed.

_"Hello?..." I am alone in the darkness...no..wait..._  
_"Hero.." The goddess is only a few feet away from me._  
_Bowing, I almost loose my balance ,looking at the floor I find myself on a rope._  
_"Hero, come forth to me."_  
_I take a step forward towards the goddess, her white dress glowing brightly in the darkness._

_"Link!" Ghirahim yells out._  
_"Ghirahim?!" Looking down I see him below me, his smile seemed to shed rainbows._  
_"Jump down, I'll catch you."_  
_"But.."_  
_"Link, do not give into him . Come forth and finish your destiny," she reaches out her hand to me and a transparent blue floor starts to appear._  
_"Link! don't leave me!"Ghirahims face starts to fade under the barrier ._  
_"Hero?"_

"Lin! time to wake up" I jolt up ,finding myself back in bed.  
"I'm up," I yell back through the door, my throat hurts a bit.  
Wiping my eyes I find them damp, along with my cheeks.

Ignoring it I yawn and stand up, stretching my arms I suddenly hear a pop .  
Lazily, I throw the robe onto the floor and I pull on another dress. Taking a deep purple waist sash, I tie it in place.  
I slip on my flats just as the door opens-  
It had become a bit of a tradition for Kina to come in the morning and help me.  
She brushed my hair and braided the two little braids that I immediately tucked behind my ear, then added a bit of darker red lipstick.  
"Well lets go, we have a full day," Sighing I mentally prepare myself for the day.

We went down stairs and into the kitchen ,"Kina ,I need you to get me more pumpkins from the shed- and Lin you start taking orders and checking on our sleeping guest."

Kina sighed "Well see you Lin."  
I waved and walked to the round table first to Keet who was clearly bored now that Kina left, I take his order that was plain pumpkin soup.  
Next was Rusta. I smiled at the man, he always had a story to tell and never let anyone get to him.  
"How are you this morning Rusta ?" I ask.  
He was much more entertaining then Keet.  
"Fine Lin, now how is Pumm cooking his eggs today?"

"Poached or hard boiled," I answer.  
"I shall take the boiled ,and a serving of soup."  
"Alright," I write down the orders for Pumm and place them on the counter.

Taking a deep breath I started up the stairs before stopping at Ghirahims, door knocking lightly.  
'Please, please don't recognize me'  
I take a step inside to find him rubbing his eye's sitting on the edge of his bed ,his hair is ruffled and his pants are half on his hip, his belt on the floor beside him, one of his gloves only half on his hand (apparently I didn't do a very good job of re dressing him).  
"Sir?" the door closes.  
He waves his hand dismissively before pulling his glove fully on, "Yes, yes I see you ."

"Would you like a bit of help Sir?"  
"Huh? Oh.. No ..actually could you tell me if there was any sighting of a Skyloft boy entering here?"  
I tapped my chin biting my lip," well there is Keet but he's been here everyday since I started here."  
"Never mind," Ghirahim says gruffly after a moment, clipping his belt back into place.  
" May I take your breakfast order?" I ask, thankful he dropped last night.

Ghirahim picks his cape off the floor and swings it over his shoulders ,surly about to give me a sharp remark he finally looks at me and pauses.  
Under the pressure of his eye I awkwardly bush away some non existent wrinkles in my dress, my cheeks turning a bit pink.  
"I don't eat breakfast," He says finally , walking away and sitting at his desk.  
I know better then to pester him about things he clearly wishes to keep to himself, but I cant resist .  
"Excuse me for this but you don't look like your from around here, are you from the surface? A traveler perhaps? Or a pirate?!" I ask faking enthusiasm.  
I hold back a smile as I see him gripping his fists in annoyance before pushing the chair away turning to me abruptly.  
"Excuse me, I am being uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Demon Lord of the surface I am Lord Ghirahim though I am not fussy without my title," He takes my hand in his and kisses it gently.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Ghirahim, I am Linette," I didn't want to give him Lin yet ,he might get...suspicious.

"I should probably get back to work ,is there anything you need before I go?" I ask.  
"No nothing."  
I give him one last glance before leaving, he's acting different then his usual self.  
Stepping out of the room I ignore his new found demeanour, I mean it wasn't any of my business anymore..  
The rest of the day was the same as always, I didn't see Ghirahim almost all day.  
It was slow that day ,even Rusta went home early, Keet stayed a bit longer to help Kina with carrying the pumpkins to the shed but eventually went home just before sunset .  
Only when everyone was gone did Ghirahim come out, he would eat an order of soup before returning.  
This routine continued for three days till one night, after Kina and I did the dishes and swept up ,only after we finished did the famous demon lord emerge from his room .

"Just when I thought I could turn in early, Lin could you Please take this one?" Kina wined quietly looking to me with begging eyes.  
"I'll finish up, you just get to bed."  
She smiled brightly and hugged me before running off to bed not waiting to find out if I would change my mind.  
"I'm hitting the sack too ,you make sure to blow out all the candles and Gently put out the chandler ."  
"I'll be sure to do it as gently as possible," I assured Pumm.

After he walked out I poured a bit of leftover pumpkin soup into the freshly cleaned bowel and took a spoon, putting out the fire I then set the soup on the table in front of Ghirahim.  
"I suppose you would like a glass of ail with this?"  
"Yes."  
I stood and watched him down his glass, just barely touching the soup.  
"I thought you said you were a lord.." I said quietly .  
"I am," he sighed.

"Then why are you drinking and moping about?"  
"Linette ,Do you believe in second chances?"  
I pause, "It depends, if the person really deserves it then I guess I would be willing..."  
"Well a lover of mine didn't think so ,I lost it and he left.." He looked pathetic sitting on the barstool.

"Was he just a lover?" I ask ,my voice quivering.  
He roughly brushes stray hairs from his face back to meet the rest of his hair ," Yes ,that's all he was Meant to be, but somehow I still can't get him off my mind. It's like he burned himself into my brain, every time I close my eyes he's there, he's in my dreams, I'm not me anymore ,I have tried to busy myself with work but he was still always there. It feels like he's a ghost ,always haunting me ,I wish his voice would stop playing over in my head- because every time I hear it I can't breath. It's like..." standing up abruptly he knocks over the chair.

"It's sounds like you miss him" "Yeah.. But you are right, this ail does nothing and I still have things to take care of . I will be signing out tonight."  
He snaps a money bag onto the counter before walking out the door, leaving me feeling rather empty.

"This is stupid! I left him!"  
"I'm glad he's breaking down!"  
_'Why did you try and help him?'_  
"He hurt me!"

_ 'You're hurting him more'_  
"I hate him!"  
_'Then why do you hurt this much?'_  
"I DON'T KNOW DAMN IT!" I take the vase from the my nightstand and throw it at the wall making it shatter.

I start sliding onto the floor, my back against the side of the bed. Tears are running out of my eyes ,I try vigorously to wipe them away only to have more come faster than the last, blurring my vision.  
I feel miserable, the floor is more comforting than this bed .  
This isn't my home ,I am a fool for trying to make it something it isn't. Sure this was my choice but it isn't what I wanted. I know he will never truly love me, but somehow as long as I am with him, I know I will be ok.  
This is something I want...

I am back.  
I feel a bit light headed, I don't know if it is because I am doing something so rash or because I had cut off all that extra hair.  
At the moment I don't even care because I am going home.  
The clouds are dark and heavy below me and the wind is strong but I fly, hoping it will be better underneath them.  
I dive from the point underneath Skyloft ,emerging through the thick gray/black clouds ,I found water pelting me as I fall .  
Worried my sail cloth wouldn't work if it got too wet ,I release it just seconds before hitting the wet ground beneath me .  
"Ghirahim!" I scream into the darkness of the stormy night.

I can barely see anything but a dark shadow slowly growing bigger.  
I stand silent, as I stare at him, he takes a step closer.  
"Link.. I want to-" I punch him.  
I punched him with all my might in that one blow, his body staggers backwards.  
Throwing myself forward ,I tackle him to the muddy ground, "You Bastard! you were part of the reason I became the fighter I am and just because you lost it once doesn't mean anything ,I chose this, I knew what I was getting into ,I can take care of myself."  
I take a fistful of the white fabric from his shirt, I pull him upward towards me and kiss him hard before letting go, breathing heavily.

My bangs are plastered to my forehead from the wet falling water, I don't know if I am crying or if its just the water droplets rolling down my cheeks.  
Ghirahim sits up ,his deep brown almost black eye's meet my ocean blue ones.  
My whole body is shaking and my fingers and toes are numb, but I don't care.  
Flipping us over ,Ghirahim fierly kisses me, his gloved hands sliding over my body as if to make sure I'm not a ghost.  
"I missed you," He tells me over the noise of the rain and wind.  
" I wont leave as long as you don't ."

Ghirahim smiles a bit kissing me again, I open my mouth ,our tongues hug each other tightly.  
"I can't feel my fingers," I tell him through my shivering voice.  
He shows a look of concern ,"lets get you inside ."  
Snapping his fingers we are inside the living room, "Stand by the fire and warm yourself while I go get blankets and towels."

I did what he said, looking out the closed window next to me, it was amazing.  
"You like the rain?" he asks.  
"Rain.." that's what it's called, it never rained above the clouds so I had never scene it before.  
Ghirahim helped me with my clothes and dried my shaking form, pulling a blanket over my shoulders.  
I sneeze and Ghirahim hands me a tissue ,I don't remember ever being sick.

"Drink this, it will help with your cold and it should be gone by morning," Ghirahim told me handing me a mug and pulled me to the couch.  
It had a bitter sweet taste to it but trusting him I drank as much as I could before I started to doze off.  
Sighing ,I leaned against Ghirahims chest contently .

I was Finally home...

* * *

And that's all for this chapter.  
Again so sorry for the late update Oh and I FINALLY got a part time Beta Reader **Childlike-Mischief** from Deviant Art.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated. ^_^


	11. You make me sick Because I adore you

I am back , thank you all for those wonderful reviews, I am now up to 58 Reviews! And I am ecstatic!  
Well I kinda left you guy's off last night with a little hint of what was to come, it was pretty hidden but it will all be clear in this chapter, I was so exited to write this chapter and enjoyed writing it for every second that I could.

Oh and this is going to be my first chapter that will be mainly Ghirahims point of view, sorry if it's bad, I'm still learning

and thank you SO much to **Gravity's Child **for using your free time to draw me this AMAZING picture art/Midnight-Admirer-322611644

and to **SemptemberRaven **on DA for giving me SO much support ^_^ ,and I wish I could give you all happy notes here but I should gt on with the story, I will however always message back to your wonderful reviews ^_^

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

_I do what he says, looking out the closed window next to me, it is amazing._  
_"You like the rain?" he asks._  
_"Rain.." that's what it's called, it never rained above the clouds so I had never scene it before._  
_Ghirahim helps me with my clothes and driesmy shaking form, pulling a blanket over my shoulders._  
_I sneeze and Ghirahim hands me a tissue ,I don't remember ever being sick._

_"Drink this, it will help with your cold and it should be gone by morning," Ghirahim tells me handing me a mug and pulls me to the couch._  
_It has a bitter sweet taste to it but trusting him I drank as much as I can before I start to doze off._  
_Sighing ,I lean against Ghirahims chest contently ._

* * *

I am Finally home...  
It is finally morning and my cold is almost gone, Ghirahims familiar body against mine feels nice, it is warm and comforting.  
His pale skin stood out against mine, looking up to his eye's I chuckle as I find him awake.  
"You could have woke me up," I tell him, smiling.  
"You looked to peaceful."  
"How's your cheek?" I ask and it was his turn to laugh.  
We share a kiss ,before he helps me up off the couch.

The room spun a bit from standing up too fast but I ignore it, following Ghirahim to his study.  
Together Ghirahim and I make a more permanent contract ,I don't even take a moment to hesitate, I know now that this isn't just a want anymore ,this is something I need, I need him.  
I rub my temples a bit trying to get rid of the massive headache that has made it's way to my head.  
"Are you alright Link?" Ghirahim asks .  
"Yeah just a headache, no big deal.."

The day went like nothing had happened between us.  
We go into the kitchen and Ghirahim makes us some eggs ,everything is normal .  
I pick at my egg, suddenly feeling nauseous, it is getting pretty hot in here.  
"Ghirahim-" I am cut off my the sound of my own coughing, covering my mouth with my hand .  
I look down to see a bit of blood on my hand.  
Ghirahim stands abruptly rushing over to me is thing last thing I see before passing out.

Opening my eye's slightly, I try to push myself up finding my body too heavy to lift, pain shoots through me and I give up.  
"Ghirahim," I whimper letting out a violent shiver.  
Out the window it looks like the sun is just setting.. or rising, I don't know.  
"I'm right here Link," I feel his hand on mine and I look up into his eye's.  
My heart is pulsing and my breath coming in short puffs, I can't get a deep breath without getting a horrible pain in my chest.  
I feel a wet cloth being placed on my forehead, the cold water is nice against my heated skin.  
"Hopefully this will bring down your fever ."  
"May I... have some.. water?" I ask in short gasps before coughing up some flem .

Ghirahim places a hand on my back ,assisting me with sitting up, I instantly feel dizzy and nauseous.  
Ready to vomit I try to turn away ,as if reading my mind Ghirahim places a bucket in front of me.  
Vomiting into the bucket ,I take comfort in Ghirahim even though I can feel his disgust, at least I know he is trying and he cares .  
"Shh, it's going to be ok, you'll be ok."  
He wipes my mouth with a napkin ,putting the bucket down ,he reaches to a glass of water and holds it to my lips.  
Cold water runs down my burning throat ,bringing most of the horrid taste with it.  
Ghirahim lays me down and holds tightly onto my hand.  
"I am running a search for the medication for you. I promise Link, you will get better and soon," He tells me .

The corners of my mouth turn up, I didn't miss that slight crack in his voice ,it was almost non existent but there non the less . "Ok.." My eye's are getting heavier and I give into sleep .

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T HAVE A CURE?!" I yell in outrage at the frightened Goron .  
Taking the nearest vase I throw it at the wall nearest him watching it shatter ,the some of the clay pieces fall into the fireplace making them melt and give off the smell of burning clay.  
Sighing ,this is no way for a demon lord to act, I compose myself ,taking a deep breath I start over.  
"Now, tell me again, do you have Any information at all for this illness?"

"I know that it is almost always fatal, can't be cured with a fairy unless the victim dies ,then the fairy could revive them ."  
"You are trying my patience ,him dying is NOT an option," I tell him through gritted teeth. "Well there are Rumours..."  
My hopes flutter about at this notion ,"What Rumours?"  
"Well the goddess island in the sky is said to have medicine that could cure even the most fatal injuries or sickness."  
I hesitate..."would this his only chance?" "other then the death and reviving ,yes, though I could probably find something in my old texts ,it would take a few weeks b-"  
"That's enough! I no longer require your assistance, please show yourself out! "

Running my fingers through my hair, it falls back perfectly in place.  
Links home...it could turn out to be disastrous ,especially with that little goddess playing about ...  
Though on the other hand.. I still have much more I want with him, I don't want our fun to end just yet...  
Sighing... I will go up tonight ,that way the little goddess wont get in my way.

Snapping my fingers I transport myself into our bedroom to find a goblin trying to pull Link out of bed.  
Link was moaning is pain I hear my name quietly being said ,instantly I slap away the beast, sending daggers through his chest.  
Placing Link in my lap I sit on the edge of the bed, his flushed ,feverish head against my chest.  
It is clear I cannot leave Link here alone, though if I send a goblin they would just create chaos ,not being the smartest creatures.  
I play with Links hair ,running my fingers through the dark golden locks, before kissing the top of his head (I being a demon am not fearful of getting any such sickness).  
If I get caught by the Goddess it may cause a bit of difficulty so I must be cautious .

"Link, we will be going on a little trip..."

It is night and I have already dressed Link ,I carry him bridal style as he is only barely conscious ,his tempter has gone up and he is violently shaking .  
I shatter us out of the warm room and into the cool darkness of night in Skyloft, only a few lanterns light the night.  
Right outside of the academy I have no idea what I am looking for..  
"HEY YOU THERE! Stay where you are!" I see a boy run to me in an orange version of Links old outfit.  
He is not familiar to me but I see no reason to fret ,he will never be any match for me, in fact he may even be able to help.  
"Your not part of the academy, what are you doing here?!" I can tell the boy is exited, obviously not many people trespass here.  
"I require a medicine ,or did you not take notice of the body in my arms?" I ask annoyed.  
"Link?! What happened to him?!" The boy asks in alarm.  
Sighing, after this I am sure I will have much more patients with the goblins if all of these people are this dim witted.  
"Obviously he is ill or I wouldn't be asking for a cure."

"Well I suppose you could go to the Bazaar tomorrow and pick up a stamina and heart potion those should be good maybe even a guardian potion , but you will have to wait until morning, knights wont let you fly at night so take him into the academy, I am sure the headmaster wont mind if Link stays in his old room for the night."  
I let out a sigh, I can't decline without the boy causing more of a scene .  
I didn't wish to stay longer then a few minutes but it is for the best if I do stay with Link.  
Following the boy into the academy I see it is a fairly simple structure ,nothing like my castle, though it will have to do for the time being.

"link?!is that link? Who are you?" I turn to see a rather scrawny boy looking up at me.  
"Shh, he is very sick and your voice must be ringing something in his brain," the boy quickly apologises and backs off after I give him a look that I often give to a goblin before I kill them.  
"Ghirahim?" Links shaky voice catches my attention, "Be nice."  
I smile and walk into Links old room, it is nothing grand ,pretty small and the bed looks absolutely tiny and stiff.  
Laying my cape down I find the fabric is ten times softer then anything on that bed.  
"Bring more blankets and cold water," I command the young Knight who nods and walks off.  
He returns with thee blankets and a glass of water.

"It would probably be better if I took over from here, I have known him almost all his life ,he might be more comfortable."  
"I will be staying with Link ,I am perfectly capable of taking care of his needs," I snap and the boy backs off.  
"No offence was Intended... I am Pipit by the way," he holds his hand out to me.  
For Links sake I resist the urge to slap it away, instead I briefly touch our palms together before pulling away , "Lord Ghirahim."  
That keeps him quiet for a while, which almost makes me smile, but I have too much on my mind.

I cautiously wrap Link in the wool blankets ,scowling at the feel of the rough fabric poking through my gloves like splinters.  
"Thank you Ghirahim..." I barely hear Link speak.  
It makes the corners of my mouth turn up a bit, my chest clenches a bit though I dismiss it.  
Brushing a few stray hairs away from his flushed face, I can feel the heat emitting off of him, I know he can't die in just one day from this sickness but I can still imagine the pain.  
"Sleep ,Link, I will still be here from the time you sleep till you wake up."  
His eye's close and his breathing slows a bit but not much ,he is clenching the fabric of my cape in his weakened grip.  
"Shut the door behind you if you don't mind," I tell Pipit ,clearly urging at his departure .  
Luckily he is smart enough to take the hint and leaves.  
Looking back to Links sleeping figure ,he looks so fragile.. I kiss his forehead then his cheek and his throat stopping only when a small moan escapes Links throat.  
"Lay with me," Link whispers .  
I don't know how to lay down beside him without making it uncomfortable for Link .  
"You will have to lay on top of me Link, though someone could walk in and see us, are you sure?"  
His head moves as a small nod and I take it as a yes.

Carefully I pick up his shivering body ,his head lay on my chest and move my cape onto of him, it covers most of his body ,though not all so I snap on a white quilt from my home, I couldn't do it while that other boy was in the room.  
I resist shifting on the uncomfortable bed in fear of waking Link, I do wrap my arms around him ,holding him securely in my grip without cutting off his oxygen of course.  
That night is hard on both of us, Link woke every five minutes ether from a simple cough that turned into a hacking fit, or from a panic attack, both made him feel the need to vomit even though around midnight he had nothing left to dispose of.  
I would comfort him back to sleep ,he was shaking from lack of food and cold sweat, I feel utterly helpless and I hate it.

I wait eagerly till sunrise so we can leave this horrid place and get back to my castle. Finally giving into sleep before Link can wake again ,my eye's gently close, though I keep my surrounding in mind just in case.

"Fledge," I wave to the boy happily.  
He seems to jump in surprise but smiles shyly and waves back.  
"Zelda, it's good to see you ,where have you been?"

"Oh just around, you know surface stuff, how's things in Skyloft?" I ask.  
"Nothing really ,but Link is back, he looks pretty sick though. I just gave the guy with him the potions from the Bazaar he gave me money to buy."  
"Is he ok?!" my heart skips a beat.  
" I think so...the man kicked me out before I could find out, he is really protective of Link. I think they might even be a couple."  
"A couple..." I am happy for Link yet in the back of my mind I feel.. Hurt..  
I mean why didn't he tell me when we saw each other last? Was he hiding it from me? What else was he hiding?  
I want to find out but I should still find out if he is ok...  
"Where is Link?" "He is in his old room," Fledge tells me before excusing himself when the cook calls him.

I walk down the hall, stopping at the familiar door.  
Memories squeeze at my heart of waking him in the morning, showing him his room for the first time, sitting on his bed as children tell each other secrets, and when we promised to be forever friends.  
We could tell each other everything yet now...I feel replaced...  
Then I hear something that makes my heart skip a beat... Links laugh...  
I haven't heard it in so long... Who ever is in that room with him is surly doing a better job then I did..  
I have to be ok with this, I have moved on and found the love of my life and now Link has too.

~ Sitting on my old bed with Ghirahim ,I just finished my third bowel of pumpkin soup.  
It is nice to be able to actually having something going down my throat and not up, especially knowing it will stay there .  
"I do not understand just how you were able to sleep on this block of wood you call a bed," I laugh as he criticizes my room.  
"It was just what I am used to, I thought all beds felt like that .Sleeping in yours is still a huge shock to me but a good one."  
Ghirahim smiles and places an arm around me, pulling me closer to kiss my cheek, turning my head and our lips meet.  
I rest my head on the side of his body I sigh contently .

Taking a deep breath I open the door.

Links door opens and I am ready to yell at the first person I see who would dare interrupt us.

My childhood friend meets my gaze before-

I scream.

* * *

Ho shit,  
Yep, sorry I was going to make it SO much longer but I am already a day late and if I made it the length I wanted it would be out by next Sunday so... Yeah you will have to wait lol.

If your wondering I gave Link Pneumonia,

I searched Symptoms for like 3 hours and yes it can occur overnight .

I love your reviews so please keep them coming ^_^


	12. Show me your world

Well things have been a living hell for me this week I went tubing on Monday and I was able to actually move without screaming in pain on Wednesday, I was able to bend over/sit down without crying on Friday (I would still go tubing in a heart beat though) on Wednesday my mom dragged me around shopping even though I could barely walk and was limping the whole time, that very night my sister got me sick and lets just say, I think that was Links way of getting back at me for giving him Pneumonia, Thursday my computer shut down while I was writing this ,when I opened it up EVERYTHING was GONE, and I had to start from scratch.

That was my horrible week , if anyone thinks they can top that Message me and whoever wins will get a hug from Ghirahim.

Oh and I would Like to thank **CmonkeyzRulez** even through my horrible week you still made me smile, thank you.

Well hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Ghirahim smiles and places an arm around me, pulling me closer to kiss my cheek, turning my head and our lips meet._  
_I rest my head on the side of his body I sigh contently ._

_~ Taking a deep breath I open the door._

_~ Links door opens and I am ready to yell at the first person I see who would dare interrupt us. ~ My childhood friend meets my gaze before._

_~ I scream._

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Zelda picks up a book from the desk and throws it at Ghirahim.  
"Young goddess," Ghirahim greets her ,slightly annoyed.  
I stand up along side with Ghirahim as I watch my childhood friend have a breakdown.  
"Link get away from him!" Zelda yells almost hysterically She is throwing random items at Ghirahim who simply dodges them, catching the ones that almost hit me.  
I rush over and take the vase out of her grip, "Stop it," I tell her firmly .  
"Link?" Tears are in her eye's as she starts to catch her breath.  
"I am sorry Zelda but he is my life now."

Her eye's run over me and then Ghirahim .  
"What did you do to him?!" I quickly hold her back as she tries to charge at Ghirahim.  
"Nothing, I assure you he came of his own free will."  
"Liar!" She screams pushing against me trying to break free ,her tears overflow her eye's.

"If your going to make such a fuss about him maybe you shouldn't have used him while you exchanged saliva with your servant, Goddess," Ghirahim tells her in a bored tone, though I could see the venom as he shot her a glace that said 'Piss off' .  
I cant even get mad at him.. Because it is true...  
"So your working for Ghirahim because I fell in love?! I am sorry I couldn't love you that way Link, but to turn to the exact person that almost killed me?"

"Link sleeping with me had nothing to do with you little goddess! He chose this for himself, I gave him full choice of this life ," Ghirahim steps closer to Zelda, their eye's met in pure hate.  
Ghirahim is gripping my wrist hard, as he pulls me slightly behind him, a protective motion that would have made my cheeks warm if not for the situation .  
"What you did was worse than anything you accuse me of. stringing him along as he tells you his love not even caring about him as you go around sleeping with your servant. Do not accuse him of leaving a full life because from what I have seen he left a life that had no happiness or promise to a good and happy future with a partner that wont hurt him."

"And how many times have you broken that promise?!" Zelda accuses.  
"Link came back to me, did he come after you?"  
"YES WHEN YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!"  
"And I am starting to think I should finish that job!"  
"Zelda! Ghirahim! STOP IT NOW!" this is going too far.  
Both eye's turn to me, "Zelda you are my friend and will always be that, I am not mad that you found love, but you must accept that I found it too. Ghirahim, I will always come back to you, but that doesn't mean that you have any right to threaten my friend. Both of you may accept or deny this but this is the truth."

Things are quiet , the stares seem to burn into me and the silence makes the thick air become even more heavy.  
Finally, Ghirahim sighs breaking the silence, "Though I do not like it, I must come to agree with Link."  
I squeeze his hand lightly smiling a bit in appreciation .  
Even though he will never tell me he loves me, and will never fully accept it, at least he shows it and that is enough for me.  
"Link ...you are my best friend and I know we always will be and I am sorry for hurting you...and I am still not ok with this but.. If your happy then.."  
She takes a deep breath and tensely reaches forward taking Ghirahims gloved hand into hers.  
"Take good care of him.. Ghirahim.." I know it is hard for her to do this and it warms my heart that she did it for me.

Ghirahim gave her a smile ,giving her hand a small peck ," I give you my word, Zelda."  
He lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around my waist .  
Zelda excuses herself from the room quietly looking tired and a bit worn . "Thank you, Ghirahim," I kiss his lips wrapping my arms around his neck .  
Ghirahim smiles and snaps his fingers making his cape appear on his shoulders .

The Light hit smy face as I walk out of the academy ,I watch as Link rubs his eye's getting used to the light. "are we going home?" Link asks me.  
"Actually, I was thinking it time you showed me around."  
He looks at me in shock and I just have to smirk.  
"I figure that it wont be too interesting , though I have showed you my home, now it is your turn," Link smiles brightly.

He really is a child of the sky, everything about him was warm and bright.  
He walks me to the main square first ,a small and strange child stops us in our path.  
"Hey Link! Your back and who's the funny dresses man with you?" His voice is loud and annoying.  
"For your information I am the demon Lord of the Surface, Lord Ghirahim."  
"Ghirahim? That's a funny name, I'm Gully," The boy is quickly getting on my last nerves.  
"Sorry Gully we have to go," Link hastily drags me away from that foolish little imp.

"Sorry Ghirahim, Gully is..well Gully, how about I show you the Bazaar?"  
I nod still a bit annoyed and am led to a red roofed building, going inside it I see all sorts of strange people.  
It looks as though Link was raise amongst a hall of frighteningly strange residents.  
A sales man that looks as though he is going to explode if he smiles any harder.  
a fortune teller with freakishly large eye's that seem to follow us where ever we go.  
The woman at the potion counter who's voice gave me an instant migraine, and her quiet husband who took after their baby.  
The only people who looks decently normal is a cook , a man who is tinkering with a small robot and a girl who looks fairly bored till...

Link is called over by her by the name of Darling, "Sorry Ghirahim I'll be right back."  
I watch as my Link walks over to the girl behind the counter and I can already tell she is flirting with him.  
Anger burns in my soul after only moments of watching ,Link being obviously oblivious to her pathetic emotions .  
Link is mine ,I can control his body and mind and he will come willingly .  
Though I may be over reacting ,perhaps all I must do is show her that.

"It's so nice to see you again darling, I haven't seen you in so long."  
"Well actually I am just-" I freeze as I feel a slim but strong arm snake across my lower back, taking hold of my hip.  
"What are you doing?!" I ask in shock, my cheeks start feeling a bit warm.  
"Nothing I just thought it rude for me to not introduce myself to a friend of your ...Darling" Ghirahim squeezes my hips slightly.  
Looking up at his face it had a smile that would dazzle any woman (or man), but I know him better .  
"sorry Peatrice, this is Ghirahim. When Zelda and I broke up I moved in with him and we have been together (more or less) ever since."

I could see her smile falter a bit ,"oh...I see, well do you have anything you want to check in?"  
"No that's alright, I am still showing Ghirahim around, but thank you. Bye"  
I led a now smirking Ghirahim away from the counter and out of the Bazaar.

We walk down to bridge where I see Kukiel running across.  
"Hi Link, I'm going to see uncle Bats!"  
"That's nice, tell him I say hi," I smile at the little girl.  
"I will," and without another word she runs off towards the graveyard.  
"That was Kukiel. Uncle Bats is a ex demon who she made friends with," I tell Ghirahim who seems to be otherwise distracted.

"What is that?" Ghirahim asks me ,walking onto the bridge I see his eye's are focused on a baby Remlit .  
"That's a Remlit, they usually are around here, very cute ,and can be pretty playful, but usually just cuddly."  
I bend over and pick up the little Remlit, it fits perfectly my hand and makes a little mew as I pick it up. I don't see it's parents but that is normal for Remlit's ,they usually take to the people to feed and care for them.  
"Hold out your hands," I tell Ghirahim ,gently placing the kit in his hand.  
Ghirahim watches in awe as the little Remlit paws at his fingers ,biting them gently before starting to purr.

He holds it close to him, scratching her neck as she purred louder.  
I see Ghirahims eye's soften and his lips turn up as the little creature looks up at him with it's little hazel eye's.  
Sighing Ghirahim put the kit down gently ," it's getting dark, what shall we do with the last bit of sunlight?"  
I smile widely grabbing his hand I pull him across the bride and back to the main square to the diving platform, Remlit forgotten.  
"Have you ever flown before?" I ask him.  
"Why waste my time when I could just be there in moments?"

Rolling my eye's ,"don't let go."  
I throw us off the edge ,still holding his hand, I whistle with my free one.  
Landing on my bird with Ghirahim behind me ,I find I like this better with him.  
I know my loftwing can handle the weight, though I think he is still a bit surprised with the extra person.  
"Hold on Ghirahim," I smile before instructing my bird to go faster and higher before diving down flipping us upside down and catching us again.  
I laugh as Ghirahim seizes up every time there is a burst of speed, it is nice to be in charge for once.

Still, it being his first ride I decid to give him a little mercy and slow down after a while leaving us gliding.  
I take a deep breath of air as I watch the sun set below the clouds, I don't do this often.  
Ghirahim wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck before biting down ever so slightly.  
Sucking on that piece of flesh a moan slips out of my lips.  
"Gh-Ghirahim, you shouldn't dist-distract someone while they are flying," a blush makes it's way across my cheeks.  
Trying to regain control I focus on flying ,trying to tell him I am serious, unfortunately he doesn't get the message as his hand slides down over my crotch.

"Hey! Only knights can fly at night, you and your boyfriend better man it back to Skyloft kid," the light shone in my eye's as I realized how dark it had gotten.  
"S-sorry, we will head back now," my voice cracks, I gently smack away Ghirahims hand.  
the knight looks at me oddly but flies away and I head back to Skyloft.  
"You handled that smoothly, get in trouble often? " "Shut up," I mumble ,trying to ignore the chuckle emitting for him.  
We jump down ,I open my sail cloth and Ghirahim lands perfectly on his feet in a freefall.

"Mew~" I look down to see the Remlit from earlier pawing at Ghirahims shoes.  
Ghirahim picks her up ."she like's you," I tell him.  
I know Ghirahim wants to keep her badly, I can see it in his eye's as he holds her but his pride is in the way.  
"She would be a good company for when your working...She would need a name."  
"Willa..." He tells me proudly, the tiny Remlits eye's perk up at the name and she purrs.  
"I've had enough excitement for the night.. Lets go home," his eye's leave the kit and go to me.  
"Thank you Link," He pecks my cheek.  
Placing the Willa in the collar of his cape she paws at his earring for a moment before curling around his neck and falling asleep.  
She is so tiny that she barely covers half his neck and is almost non existent under his collar.

Ghirahim snaps his fingers and we appear home in front of the castle.  
"It's nice to be home," I sigh.  
It is a nice moment, one of those moments that everything is perfect...  
But all things perfect must eventually end...

**"I see you have acquired a pet while I was gone Ghirahim."**  
That voice, I let go of Ghirahims hand and turn around ,"Demise."  
I know he isn't talking about Willa..  
Ghirahim looks shocked but still bows to his Master.  
I stand stiff as a board ,I feel as if I can't breath," What are you doing here Demise? You are support to be slowly rotting inside the master sword."

Demise walks up to us acting as if I hadn't spoken, "** So you have been keeping secrets from your little lover have you?"**  
The back of his large hand drags across my cheek, the heat of his hand feels like fire and I resist smacking him away.  
"**Such a good pet,** "he purrs his lips turned up ever so slightly , **" Ghirahim had gotten distracted while containing me , keeping me alive because of you. I noticed that your life would be longer then I would wish to wait so when you made my Sword busy with other things I was slowly breaking free."**  
Ghirahim was keeping Demise alive till I died..

* * *

Well yeah..shit...um so that was my crappy chapter though I am kinda happy at how it turned out.  
So Demise is back, How will Link react? XXXDDDD

Yeah so a bit of bad news-  
Bad news is school is back up and that means I will have less time to write so updates will have to move down to around every 2 weeks (I am so sorry TT~TT)  
There will probably be early updates but I want to do really good this year in school so...yeah

I will still update as much as possible though, two weeks is just a place I can give you to look forward too.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated and flames will help keep me warm in the winter .


	13. Master not Voyeur

Well I am back school is hard but fun I am taking art this term and woodworking next so that's exiting.

I kinda left you guys off somewhere in the middle of no where and I apologise but this one should be better and there IS a lemon found in here.

Thank you **Nana3212** for always being so nice and funny in my comments you always bring a smile on my face ^_^

And I am SO sorry for making you all wait so long TT~TT

But I still hope you like it 3

* * *

_ I stand stiff as a board ,I feel as if I can't breath," What are you doing here Demise? You are support to be slowly rotting inside the master sword."_

_Demise walks up to us acting as if I hadn't spoken, "__** So you have been keeping secrets from your little lover have you?"**_

_The back of his large hand drags across my cheek, the heat of his hand feels like fire and I resist smacking him away._

_"__**Such a good pet,**__ "he purrs his lips turned up ever so slightly , " __**Ghirahim had gotten distracted while containing me , keeping me alive because of you. I noticed that your life would be longer then I would wish to wait so when you made my Sword busy with other things I was slowly breaking free."**_

_Ghirahim was keeping Demise alive till I died.._

* * *

"I must apologise to you Link."

Resting my head on Ghirahims shoulder his arm went around me , Willa purrs happily in her new bed, clearly oblivious to the evil right upstairs.

_'That evil is Ghirahims Master' _

I shutter at the thought of Ghirahim being controlled by someone like him, perhaps it is because technically Ghirahim is kind of like my master.

I know it is useless to wish to change the past but I do, I wish I could be with Ghirahim again instead of hiding out in his room.

This is the first time in a while that Ghirahim got a day off with me.

It has been a week since Demise had broken free, so far he is behaving but I am not sure how long that will last.

Ghirahim has placed me in our room since then, bringing me my meals , but never staying for too long, always rushing back to his Master.

When he would come back at night he looks exhausted and will fall asleep almost immediately and when morning comes we will say good morning share a kiss before he has to leave again.

I don't leave the room in fear of running into Demise.

I still Love Ghirahim even with everything going on and I will serve him till my dying day but only him, not Demise...

"There is nothing to apologise for."

_'you know that's not true'_

"Demise is your Master, you need him."

_'I need you'_

"I am happy that your happy."

_'Liar'_

"I just wish I could see you more."

_'I wish you would show me love again'_

There are times that wish I could trade this for a hundred lashes with Ghirahims hardest, thickest whip.

Kissing his neck I move closer to his body, just wanting to embrace the moment.

"If you wish I shall talk to Master about allowing you to keep me company . I have not been informed of any plans against the goddess so you shouldn't have to fret."

I feel slight relief for Zelda but I know that isn't what is wrong.

Ghirahim kisses my frowning lips ,his tongue dragging against my lower lip asking to be let in.

Not hesitating I open my mouth ,placing both my hands behind his head keeping him in place as he tastes ever inch of my mouth.

I try not to gage when he pushes his tongue deep down my throat ,my burning lings are telling me I am low on air but I just hold on tighter.

"It seems I have been neglecting my pet," Ghirahim smiles when I take a gasp for breath after he pulls away.

"Do you feel neglected ?Link?" I shiver as his long ,sharp nails lightly drag down my back and sneaking inside my pants.

"Gh-Ghirahim!"

I can't help the moan that escapes my throat when his hand brushes over my manhood.

Turning my head to the side, I feel my heart stop beating as my blue eye's meet with glowing red ones.

Just like that we stop ,pulling away from each other like children who are eating a stolen cookie.

"Master," Ghirahim bows his head as Demise approaches us.

**"Do not stop on my account, though you must know that I do not plan on being a voyeur** ," He looks down at me as he says this.

"Yes Master," there is hesitation in Ghirahims voice.

I don't know what a voyeur is but somehow I get a sick feeling in my stomach, having a pretty good idea of that is going on.

It is a lot more difficult getting aroused with Demise in the room, so I try and ignore him.

The kisses Ghirahim places on my lips and neck send shivers down my spin ,his touches flutter against my body ,his hand once again slips under my clothes.

Feeling him tug my shirt over my head I moan feeling his tongue stroke my nipple ,sucking it ,nibbling ,while his hand squeezes and toys with the other.

I tense up when I feel hard, rough skin behind me that feels like it is burning my back.

A clawed, black hand reaches between Ghirahim and I ,holding my stomach ,the other slipping beneath the fabric of my pants.

His hot hand on my butt made me pull away, making the claws on my stomach scratch me .

I make a small gasp in pain, I don't miss the small sympathetic look from Ghirahim.

Another thing he will never admit, he hated this.

I am his and no one else's and to have to share me in the most intimate way was hard even if it is his master.

Pushing my legs out more, Ghirahim leans against me, our tongues battle and his legs went on ether side of mine, his hands pushing my back against Demises Stomach.

I feel Demises hand start to move, poking hard at my little hole, Ghirahim helps me so I won't move again.

Demise likes putting people in pain and shame.

it is just his nature, I know that even as I scream into Ghirahims mouth as his finger thrusts inside of me, surly breaking the skin.

Tears fall from the corner of my eye's and Ghirahim laps them up, making quiet ,comforting noises in my ear, I have lost my erection.

Ghirahim snaps off my pants all the way making it easier access for Demise but thankfully that isn't what he is going for.

Moaning as I feel Ghirahim lick and tease my penis before taking it whole in his mouth, helping me dull the pain of another finger being added.

At least Demise had the curtsy of stretching me (even if he is doing a nasty job of it).

Removing his fingers ,I feel Ghirahim double his efforts as I relax a bit, he knows what is coming even before Demise thrusts into me.

I yell out as he pounds me, Ghirahim is suppose to be the one doing this .

**"Ghirahim, stop sucking the hero off and take off your clothes,"** Demise orders and Ghirahim obeys.

Once naked he presses our bodies closer together, sucking on my neck, nibbling it.

I don't even try and stop the moans from spilling as I grip his silky white hair, burying my face into the clean smelling locks.

I try and ignore the pounding of Demise, the rough claws that scratch my skin while holding me in place, though it feels almost impossible.

Ghirahim licks the tears off my face and I hear the all too silent Demise make a bit of a grunt as he becomes close to his finish.

"Not much longer, Link.." Ghirahim whispers in my ear so quietly I almost don't hear it.

His words bring comfort to me and I lock my mouth on his as I feel warm cum spill into my rectum .

Slowing to a halt I am very relived when he pulls out ,though the stress came right back as he spoke again.

**" get on your back,"** at first I thought he was talking to me until Ghirahim makes a face of shock.

**"I do believe in your contract it did say Lin would cum after every experience ,so you may have your way with my sword little hero ."**

He was talking to me, "No!" I told him firmly, trying in vain to pull away.

**"Now now hero ,what would you rather you entering him or I ."**

I wince at the thought of Ghirahim being entered by someone as large as Demise for their first ass fuck .

I can tell Ghirahim is worried by the look in his eye's though he wouldn't show it anywhere else.

"Ok.."

Pulling away from Demise I stick my fingers in my mouth coating them with as much saliva as possible.

Slowly I place one at Ghirahims virgin entrance ,I slowly push it in to the first knuckle ,and I feel Ghirahim tense up.

Kissing his chest, "Relax a bit Ghirahim ok, it will make it less painful."

I can tell he is trying his best, and I slowly push the rest of my finger in, waiting a moment I move it in and out of him before I push another in.

I continue my slow preparation of My master ,though he makes no noise I can tell he is uncomfortable with being entered .

I lick at his hole, and try to find his pleasure spot, I can't help but smile as I hear him scream in pleasure as I do.

I enter another finger ,slowly scissoring the three of them inside of him .

Hoping I finish fast as I don't wish to be inside of him long.

I pull out my fingers , giving a final few licks before positioning myself at his ass.

Pushing my mushroom tip inside of him ,I feel the resistance ,but I keep going, sensing Demise getting impatient.

Fully seated inside Ghirahim I wait for him to adjust.

I can feel the walls around me pulse as I tried to make this as non painful as possible.

Pulling out and slowly thrusting back in, I moan at the feeling.

Positioning myself I try and find that bundle of nerves inside of him once more.

Ghirahim yells out, unable to stop the new sensation, with our rolls switched we both make a silent agreement that this is a one time thing not matter what Demise says.

I place my hand on his erection and start moving it up and down to my thrusts.

Nether of us makes much noise because nether of us wants it, it's different when one of us does, then it is simply forced out of the other till we do want it.

His walls tighten around me and I finally spill inside of him as he cums on my chest.

pulling out of him with a sick pop ,we both collapse onto the bed.

"**It wasn't much of a show though I suppose it was better then nothing. I shall leave for the night though I do expect you both up and ready by noon tomorrow,"** I don't have to look up to know Demise has left the room.

Both I and Ghirahim fell to a pile of shivering mess, tears leaked out my eye's though Ghirahims stay dry.

I can feel the cum and blood dripping down my thigh .

I know even after this abuse Ghirahim will still stay with Demise after all had I stayed with Ghirahim...

Moving closer to Ghirahim I hug him close, he is stiff in my hold but slowly starts to ease down.

"You ok?" I ask softly .

"Of course, Link... And for the record ,that wasn't my first time," He answers coldly .

Ghirahim turns to face me, not wincing once ,"Thank you..."

He kisses my head and eases us under the blankets the candles went out and all was dark .

We didn't talk, we didn't sleep, we just lay there in each others embrace, awaiting the light of day.

If there was ever a time to say I Love you ,it would be now, but we didn't, though it was still known by us both.

I knew it was...

Even if Ghirahim was to frightened to admit it..

* * *

Well that Chapter was purely smut ,and A LOT of angst.

But I hope you Liked it ^_^

And Please Review, they lighten even my darkest days 3

PS. I wonder what Willa was doing while all of this was happening...


	14. Weakness is Death

Well instead of everyone Asking who Ghirahim Lost his virginity to I thought I would do a back story, This is also kind of why Ghirahim was so close to Demise and why he is so afraid of emotions .

Sorry It's not GhiraLink but I thought it would be a nice double Update side story.

Caution LOTS OF ANGEST! and a bit OOC

Hope you Like it~

* * *

_ "You ok?" I ask softly ._  
_"Of course, Link... And for the record ,that wasn't my first time," He answers coldly ._  
_Ghirahim turns to face me, not wincing once ,"Thank you..."_  
_He kisses my head and eases us under the blankets the candles went out and all was dark ._  
_We didn't talk, we didn't sleep, we just lay there in each others embrace, awaiting the light of day._

_If there was ever a time to say I Love you ,it would be now, but we didn't, though it was still known by us both._  
_I knew it was... Even if Ghirahim was still to frightened to admit it.._

* * *

"Number 17!" The man called out in front of the crowd.  
I stand up from the hard ground surrounded by other weapons of all ages, non of them with names ,only numbers .  
Making my way over to the man in front of the crowd I could feel the baggy brown shorts hang low on my hips .  
Feeling all eye's on me I saw some sympathetic looks towards me as I do.  
I am shaking as the strange men pull me into the back of an empty carriage that will take me to the person I will serve.  
Tears spill from my eye's as I shake in fear, hugging my bare chest, silently praying to the goddess for protection from the Man I was about to meet.

This wasn't your ordinary welder, he was strong though he always picked from the bottom of the weapons .  
Everyone who ever went to him ether killed themselves or was sent to the mental institution.  
The Goddess never answered my prayers , I was all alone in this world .  
I hoped I would be strong enough on my own in this new environment.

I was ripped roughly from the wooden carriage and dragged toward an ominous castle where I was dunked under pools of water by servants who could care less if I drowned.  
My long white hair was tugged into a low pony tail that ended past my shoulders ,my shorts were thrown out and I was placed in a white weapons suit , it resembled a ninja from my old story books.  
It clung to my skin ,from my noise down I was in white fabric that was difficult to move in, I was barely able to talk through the tight fabric covering my mouth.

Everything was moving so fast, I didn't even realize I was in the sparing room till I saw a large red goblin with a wooden shield and spear.  
Trying to calm down ,I snap my fingers making a black thin sword materialize out of diamond in my hand.  
Blocking the goblins attack with my sword ,I was almost thrown back ,regaining my footing at the last moment.  
Cutting away at the shield till he threw the remains to the side ,sticking my side with his spear ,I healed myself in moments though the pain still semi lingered making me wince.

The battle lasted a good fifteen minutes before I finally made the final blow.  
It didn't end at that though, another one appeared in front of me ,no matter how many I fought ,they kept sending in more, each getting harder then the first.  
I lost track of time ,focusing on the battles ,knowing a weapon was a dime a dozen and I could easily be replaced.  
Finally the monsters were called off when I fell to my knee ,exhausted and breathing hard. I hear the doors open and someone pushed my head down so I was looking at the floor before I could see the cause of everyone's attention .  
"Bring the boy to his room, he has fought enough for now." A deep and commanding voice told the man who brought me here .  
"Yes, my King."  
Once I heard the door close I was pulled to my feet and out the back .  
A man who looked double my young age took hold of my arm and pulled me down the hall ,almost throwing me in my room.  
"You are to stay here till told different, if you defy this order I will personally see to your punishment," The door was closed loudly leaving me in the room.

It was a large room, the bed was large enough to fit four large men ,a small table with fruit and water on it, a large mirror and small desk and chair in front of it and a closet.  
It wasn't irregular for a weapon to get such a grand room ,though it was new to me. Walking to the mirror, my visible skin was a bit pink from the abusive hands of my captors , my suit was also pretty torn up.  
This was it, this was how I was to be treated for the rest of my life.  
Tears stung at my eye's threatening to spill once again .  
This was the life of a weapon..I was exhausted after just a day, what would become of tomorrow or the day after?  
Would I drive myself mad?

My eye's locked with the silver dagger on the desk, taking it in hand I ripped out the hair tie, jerking the knife up, chopped off large chunks of my white locks.  
I watched ,not letting any thoughts sneak into my mind as I watched long pieces of my white hair fall to the floor.  
Staring at the attire ,I grew sick of it the second I laid eye's on the hideous thing, it had to be taken care of...

Staring in the mirror , I dropped the knife ,letting it clatter to the floor. my body is shaking so much I can barely stand, my youthful cheeks are tear stained. One side of my hair did a kind of bob ,a little past the bottom of my chin covering my non pointed ear that I was often made fun of.  
The other side was very short and stuck to my scalp, my hair had parted un evenly, it looked strange.  
I would surly be ridiculed for such hair.

My suit was much more revealing but fashionable and easy to move in.  
A one shoulder top with elbow long gloves ,my long legs were covered in the same white fabric, though with all of this I made diamond cut outs.  
"I see you made use of your time young weapon."  
I turn on my heel ,staring at the man of everyone's attention.  
His skin was like coal armour and his fire like hair was wild on his head.  
Remembering my position, I bowed, this just be Demise... Embarrassment, shame and fear spread like wild fire to me .  
"You may rise ."  
"I am Demise, though from this moment you will call me Master, am I clear?" His voice was commanding.  
I tried to hold back my fear as I nodded ,quietly whispering ,"Yes Master," my voice shaking slightly.  
"Now that you are my sword you must carry a name of remembrance, so you shall be known as Ghirahim. Ghirahim do you know what is expected of a sword?"  
"To protect and serve their master with their life," I answer ,I had memorized this line at training base.  
"You are to serve me with everything ,that means if I tell you to kill the goddess herself you must obey or be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master.." a single tear fell down my cheek ,raising my hand quickly to wipe it away only to have it caught.  
"You must never cry Ghirahim, it shows weakness, as long as I am your master crying will be disrespectful and punishable. " his voice became harder.  
I tried ,I really did to hold back the tears that stung at my eye's, but I panicked.  
My breathing got faster and more tears escaped me eye's .

The night went by ,I wish I could say it was fast and quick, but no that would be to merciful.  
I gave up my virgin body that night, the pain ripped threw me with every thrust ,there was no kisses ,no gentle touching ,nothing, just pain.  
"You must remember Ghirahim, I am the only one who will ever care for you. I and I alone will be able to see through even the deepest of your thoughts."  
After that moment ,I vowed I would never show weakness again.  
There was no such thing as love, tears were horrid things that I quickly learned to control.  
After that night I started to harden myself, body and mind .

* * *

So yeah... SOBSOB TT~TT IM SORRY GHIRAHIM!  
GAAAHHHH

I feel so bad I am such a bitch TT~TT

But yeah.. That was Ghirahims first time.. And a little back round on Ghirahims past that I so thought up by myself !

I was thinking that back then weapons were overpopulated unlike now where they are almost extinct and that is why Ghirahim is so proud because he was one of the few that lived this long so he made himself a demon lord ^_^

But yeah... Ghirahim was an abused child so everyone needs to review and give him comfort!


	15. Trust in me

Well ,Im back again ^_^ ,

school has been tough but I've lived through it luckily.

oh and thank you all for your reviews , I always enjoy reading them.

This chapter will just be a bunch more angst XXPPP

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Lol hope you enjoy~

* * *

_The night went by ,I wish I could say it was fast and quick, but no that would be to merciful._

_I gave up my virgin body that night, the pain ripped threw me with every thrust ,there was no kisses ,no gentle touching ,nothing, just pain._

**_"You must remember Ghirahim, I am the only one who will ever care for you. I and I alone will be able to see through even the deepest of your thoughts."_**

_After that moment ,I vowed I would never show weakness again._

_There was no such thing as love, tears were horrid things that I quickly learned to control._

_After that night I started to harden myself, body and mind ._

* * *

3 days have past and so far I have been able to keep a protective eye on my precious little golden bird.

Though I always did catch Dem- my Master staring closely at him.

I shouldn't be doing this! Demise is my Master, he comes first before all!

**"Ghirahim,"** The firm voice of my master woke me from my thoughts.

"Yes master?"

**"What is the relation to you and Our little hero?"** my eye twitches.

"He is as a slave to me, a pet."

**"I see..a fine pet you have then. Though I could put him to much more use, I wish to borrow your pet for the day Ghirahim, I wish for him to start earning my trust."**

I swallow the dry lump in my throat that has been forming.

**"The little Hero must learn to be comfortable without his own master by his side as you have for me. That being said you shall go on a bit of a leave for the day, am I clear,"** It wasn't a question, rather a command.

"Of coarse, Master."

**"Hero."**

My eye's shot to the door ,just as Demise opens it.

"Where's Ghirahim?"

**"He took the day off."**

His fingers caress a flower from the flower pot on the dresser, his heated touch makes the once purple flower dry up and wilt in a moments.

**"How hard do you think it is for Ghirahim to see his master and his slave in such a conflict ?"**

I swallow hard as he takes a few steps towards me, I have to resist the urge to back up.

**"I believe we may be able to come to an arrangement."**

"And that would be?" I ask hesitantly my brain is blaring warnings.

The space between us closes before I can blink his searing hot lips are against mine.

My mind is racing, I fought the urge to bite his lip and pull away.

His robe fell to the floor along with my shirt.

Ghirahim wants this, I am doing this for him, I am trying to remember that but with the feel of that monster dragging his large callused fingers across my already bruised body I feel like I want to be sick.

His breath scalds my skin with each kiss he places on my body.

All of this is too much, at least last time Ghirahim was here to distract me..but now... I just feel like vomiting.

My throat burns, my stomach churns ,my brain is pounding against my skull.

"Stop," I say in a shaky breath.

I look into his black eye's and all I saw was that...black...hollow...Evil...

There was no spark, no humour ,no glamour ...nothing that related to Ghirahim..they are just empty.

Pulling away, I am surprised when he lets me, "I-I'm sorry...I can't."

Looking away, I prepare myself for a punch, a slash...anything... But it never comes.

I hear a slight chuckle that catches my attention ,looking to see him slide on the shoulders of his robe.

**"You truly have fallen for him , Skychild. Well, all I can say to that is enjoy it while you can."**

With his robe now tied he turns to leave.

"Wait!" I call out, "What do you mean by that?"

Without turning to face me he replies darkly,** "Well how long did you think he would tolerate you when it is so clear your mind still wanders elsewhere."**

"I have been faithful since the beginning! There is no one else only he can please me!"

**" Ah, but you are thinking about your contract now, past the sex and your pitiful human attachments are still thoughts... Thoughts buried in your subconscious, what about the girl? That little goddess you gave your life for,"** he has turned around and is now gripping my upper arm and forcing me to look him in the eye. **"What have you giving him besides your body? Where is your proof of your love? Without that he will slip through your fingers like smoke."**

I stand there quietly, his words sinking in.

**"You know what you have to do ,in order to be happy, now go do it, live in a better world, my world...with him, Ghirahim...only then will he never leave you."**

My mind is racing, the room is getting hotter, his touch searing and my vision is going red .

**"Think of Ghirahim"**

I am

**"Only then will you truly be together"**

I love him...more then anything

**"Make your choice"**

I always wished it would never come to choosing, but the second I kissed him... I already had

"**Only in my world, can he be happy"**

I know what I have to do

**"Do it"**

I have to

**"You love him don't you?"**

I have to kill her

**"Make him the only one in your life forever"**

I have to kill Zelda.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DAAAAA!

DEMISE! Fuck you and your brainwashing Link!

Yeah, I figured if Demise can get someone as Fabulous as Ghirahim to work for him ,he must have a pretty damn good brainwashing voice XXDDD

Sorry the chapter is so short but it will get longer..and better.. I promise.

Please review I love reading all of your feedback ^_^

_ PS. For all those DemiLink shippers I Do Not mean any harm to it, I actually ship it too but in order for this story to work he has to be a bastard so ,Im sorry again._


	16. Lies, Love, Learn

So Im back with more Porn, Call it what ever you want, it's still porn ,lol sorry my friend and I were arguing about this and she reads the fanfic so THE WAR IS ON!  
Lol

Hope you Like it

Ps. Don't forget Link is kinda under a spell of sorts.

* * *

_**"Think of Ghirahim"**_

_I am _

_**"Only then will you truly be together"**_

_I love him...more then anything_

_** "Do it"**_

_I have to_

_** "Make your choice"**_

_I always wished it would never come to choosing, but the second I kissed him... I already had._

_**"Only in my world, can he be happy"**_

_I know what I had to do_

_** "You love him don't you?"**_

_I have to kill her_

_** "Make him the only one in your life forever"**_

_I have to kill Zelda._

* * *

I have a burning heat to me, it is like I caught on fire, but I don't care.  
I don't care about anything but Him.  
I need to show him I will do anything for him ,my master.

Landing in in front of the sacred temple I sneer at the Tri Force in the statues hands.  
It won't be there for long, not in Demises world.  
Demises world... Something ...wait-..  
"Link!" I turn to see the goddess running to me .

I stand stiff as a board and she seems to notice, stopping a few feet away.  
"Link, what's wrong? Where's Ghirahim?"  
"That is non of your concern ,"my voice sounds foreign even to my own ears.

"you see Zelda, your getting in the way of us."  
My heart is pounding in my head as a black stone sword materializes in my hand.  
I raise my sword and charge towards her .  
"Link, step down from her majesty!" Impa leaps in front of her, making Zelda gasp.  
"Or what?" My red eye's stare hard at her as I strike making her cry out in pain.

"Someone as pathetic as you isn't even worth my time," gripping Impas shirt throw her to the side.  
I hear the loud impact of her hitting a nearby tree.  
"I remember when you told me that I was weak and the goddess was wrong to choose me."  
Stepping on her ankle I hear a sickening crack and a scream top follow ,"And your right, I was weak but not anymore, now I know what I need to do and I am not afraid of it. The goddess may have chosen me but my duty is over and now it's time to get what I want."  
"IMPA!" Zelda cries trying to push me off of her," Link get off of her!"  
Turning fast my hand making contact with her cheek ,hitting her hard.  
"And Like always ,you must get in the way of things. Our friendship must come to an end Zelda just as your life will ."  
Tears were spilling from her eye's as I raise my sword and dove it down.

"Stop!" My arm freeze only inches away from her face as I hear his voice.  
"I must do this Ghirahim, for you."  
His white gloved hand went atop of mine ,lowering the sword down before I turn to face him.  
"Stop it Link, your don't need to do anything for me."  
"I don't need to, but I want to ,what is there past our contract? Nothing, without that I would be nothing to you! "

I struggle in his grip ,trying to pull away.  
"Let me finish what I have started!"  
"No."  
"Demise made it clear, I have to kill her! In his world we can be together an-"  
His white gloved hand makes contact with my cheek, slapping me.  
"Don't listen to Demise."

**"Link, you have been fooled by the goddess. This is obviously not Ghirahim."** Demise points out ,his hand on my shoulder.  
Looking into Ghirahims eye's I see them not to be the black they normally are or even the dark brown they turn, but hazel .  
Light, fluffy ,hazel ...  
"Your not Ghirahim...where is he! I demand you tell me NOW!"  
Ripping myself from his grip I tackle him to the ground.  
He recovers, pushing me aside before I can put my sword at his throat.

"Link, you need to wake up from Demises spell, I did and so can you. I am Ghirahim, you must trust me."  
"BULLSHIT," taking another shot, I just miss him.  
His gloved hand grips my wrist ,squeezing it tightly, and jerking me towards him.  
My sword falls from my hand and he places his hand at the back of my neck pulling me closer and into a kiss .  
"Link_, I love you._"

A hard throbbing comes onto my head ,It is like someone is throwing rocks at me.  
Feeling woozy ,swaying before Ghirahim held me up so I wont collapse.  
Slowly I can feel myself come to, it is like something had possessed me.  
My vision has became clear again, all the red is gone.  
"Oh Goddess."  
Dropping the black blade I watch as it vanishes.

**"This really is too bad, I thought you might have a chance to replace Ghirahim after this encounter, all well."**  
A flaming red sword appeared in Demise hand, that looks like coals lit on fire .  
His true born sword...every demon has one but the living swords are much more powerful and easier to train.  
"Link!" I look at Ghirahim, as he tosses me one of his swords ,materializing one for himself.  
As Demise charges at me, Ghirahim knocks into him from the side , his sword clashing with Demises at he swung his forward, launching Ghirahim.

I circle around while Ghirahim distracted him, trying to get in even a single hit.  
I have to admit though...without the master sword I felt useless.  
Striking again and again I am just back handed ,swiped ,or tossed to the side like a rag doll.  
I finally get in a hit ,but that one hit does more damage to the sword as it chips against the hard skin.  
"Ghirahim, I cant break through his skin!" I tell him while we stand our ground away from Demise .

Ghirahim's non existent brows furrow in thought, before looking at me.  
"Use me then Link."  
"What?" I ask, not sure I heard him correctly.  
"Wield me Link."  
I hesitate but nod anyways, I trust him.

Diamonds engulf Ghirahim and I feel the ground pulse a bit as he changes from demon to sword.  
Reaching my hand out I grip the hilt of the large sword.  
It is weird ,I have fought against Ghirahim, but never with him, and definitely never like this...  
Running forward I pretend to go left when last minnute I change and ge a few slashes in.  
I have to balance myself with Ghirahim, him being a very large sword.  
"Does this mean I'm the master now?" I ask half heartedly.  
'You can only dream . Now focus'  
This is kind of like when I would talk to Fi only with Ghirahim I don't have to summon him, he is just there.

Jumping back I stare hard into Demises eye's, looking up at someone that tall is a very intimidating feeling .  
**"What are you waiting for hero? Now that you have my sword you should give me some challenge." **'wait till he charges then aim for the feet or back Link, Demise is smart, a blow like the one you just did wont go un noted,' I hear Ghirahim tell me . Giving a slight nod ,I turn and run away a few feet before turning ,and waiting.

Soon the Demon king gets impatient and starts to charge, I have forgotten how fast he is.  
Panicking I duck out of the way last second , the flame of his sword catching my arm burning it a bit.  
This is my first real fight in months and it is against Demise!  
'What happed!' Ghirahim yells at me.  
"I panicked ok !" I yell back ,holding the burn in attempts to stop the throbbing .

'Alright, take a deep breath. Get ready and I'll tell you when to attack, we are one Link, don't forget that.'  
Calming down I let Ghirahim's voice comfort me .  
'Ready?'  
Demise turns around as I run a few feet away again.  
"yes."  
Taking stance Demise charged again, this time ready I hold my ground , I close my eye's. waiting...

"Now!" Opening my eye's ,I swing my sword forward ,catching Demises legs .  
I hear a sickening crack and a yell ,I feel warm blood splatter against my face as I stare in shock.  
Without Zelda's soul.. Demise is like everyone else.. He screams, he breaks ,he bleeds... He dies...  
Looking at Demise on his severed knee's ,blood pooling at the ground, I had almost cut off his legs..

Seeing the white of his bones , I felt sick as he coughed a bit of blood, even on his knee's he was only slightly shorter.  
**"What are you waiting for Hero?"** Demise spat **,"Finish me off and take me out of this wretched state.. Besides , this way you will always know that a killer lay's deep in your heart, you know you love it. The blood.. I know you do.." ** My voice grave as I took a breath of bloodied ,thick air,_ "Bullshit." _ Putting my hand on his shoulder, I held him still, quickly thrusting Ghirahim between his collar bones ,I struck down ,hitting all the main organs .. Including his heart..

Taking a deep breaths ,I watch as the light left the Demon Kings eye's before pulling Ghirahim out.  
Dropping the bloody sword, Ghirahim transformed back holding my swaying body still.  
"You ok" I ask him, his white body suit dyed deep red ,shredded and dripping blood.  
His hair was a mess and his gloves lost.  
"Better then you are," Looking down at myself I notice I am shaking ,cuts and bruises outline my body .  
Taking the back of my hand I wipe my forehead with it ,smearing blood across rather then off, luckily for both of us most of it was Demises.

Finally.. Demise is dead..

Laying on the couch with Link on top of me ,he rests his head on my chest.  
Things would be much simpler now... Demise was dead, Zelda was safe..and Link was mine..  
"I love you Link," I hold my lovers quiet form.  
He was too quiet...  
Sitting slightly up I look into his eye's Tears fill them and he quickly wipes them away, "I am so sorry Ghirahim..." I look at him questioningly , raising his hand he covers my eye's.

When Links hand came off of my eye's I am overtop of him ,his face bruised and bloodied .  
My eye's trailing down my arm it connects to a black blade that is inside the stomach of my lover ..  
"Link," I choke my voice shaking.  
This has to be a dream , for the first time since I was a boy I feel tears sting my eye's.

"I-I wanted to know what would have happened if I won... Just wanted to know what it was like... I love you too...Ghirahim."  
His eye's look heavy as they close, just after giving me one last smile ..  
Pulling the blade out I threw it to the side in rage, hearing it clatter against the dirt floor..  
I have lost more then I have won.

Gripping his cold body close to mine, I watch helplessly as the one person I love most slip through my hands.  
I hated being helpless...

* * *

GGAAAHHHH FOREVER SOB!  
It will all be explained in the next chapter

*runs away crying * "IM SORRY"!

Please don't forget to review .  
I don't care if you rant, I am a mean awful person I deserve it TT~TT


	17. The death of a Hero

**Ok im back, and I'm early!.**

** last week was hectic because of Anime Evolution , I had to make the finishing touches to my homemade Link costume that you can see on my DA _(ShadowsOfHumanlySin) _so im surprised that I even got it out. **

**Also as a result to my fanfic _Caramel Apples_ , I am thinking about doing fics for each of the holidays, pm me if you would read them.**  
**anyways here you go~**

* * *

_ "I-I wanted to know what would have happened if I won... Just wanted to know what it was like... I love you too...Ghirahim."_  
_His eye's look heavy as they close, just after giving me one last smile .._  
_Pulling the blade out I threw it to the side in rage, hearing it clatter against the dirt floor.._  
_I have lost more then I have won._

_Gripping his cold body close to mine, I watch helplessly as the one person I love most slip through my hands._  
_I hated being helpless..._

* * *

Closing my eye's I hoped this all to be a dream...a horrible dream.

I just fell asleep ,Link is holding onto me ,his breathing soft, his eye's peaceful .  
His heart beating in a soft rhythm.  
Opening my eye's sadly. I cant feel his heartbeat through his chest .  
Hugging Links dead body closer to mine as if to bring some heat back into his pale skin.  
Fate was a cruel thing, it gives you a glimpse of what you want then rips it away.

"Hey! Link!" I look to see that red haired boy.  
Worry filling his face, "put him down!" Then I remember.. what is still happening ...Demise is still rising!  
Looking up to the body of the girl called Zelda.  
I lower down her body, her soul nearly done .  
Throwing her form to the boy as the ground starts to shake .

Im too late..  
Standing with Link in my arms ,I step onto one of the gusts making me fly up to one of the levels as the ground cracks.  
I had to get him out of here.  
The air got thick as dark clouds surrounded the area.  
I found an exit into the forest ,jumping onto the ledge I ran down to the forest .  
Goblins surfacing, plants dying ..

_"Please, I can't fight anymore."_

_"Then you must train harder to be able to fight longer."_  
~

Turning a corner I take cover in some tall grass under a large tree .  
Crouching down ,I try to catch my breath.  
What am I running from?  
Demise is still my master..the only one left.  
Everything that happened between us is just a fake illusion ..

_"-what is there past our contract? Nothing, without that I would be nothing to you! "_  
~

No..he is everything to me..

A light catches my eye, blinking in an annoying manner.  
It is emitting off the sword on Links back.  
Lifting one hand hesitantly ,I touch the hilt with my gloved fingers .  
Just barely brushing against the sword before a spirit flipped out of it.

This is one of the more ,higher ranking weapons a rare sight indeed. They call them Ethereal spirits .  
Souls made by the goddess with knowledge above others who are embedded into weapons making them more powerful.  
"What is your purpose now Spirit? Your master is dead..."

"If my calculations are correct then I believe there is a 90 percent chance that my Master would wish you an Explanation .."  
"An explanation?" Confused ,my eye's meet her blank ones.  
"Correct . My Memory records tell that at the beginning, when the goddess now known as Zelda ,was choosing a hero , she promised him that for his efforts he would be rewarded. In winning this war and succeeding in bringing peace he would get a reward of his choice. If Lost... He would get a few moments to make peace in his mind. For my master he chose to enter a world where he had succeeded. He was about to enter it when you did your 'final blow' connecting yourself and my master just as he turned over. There is a 98 percent chance you were brought into this illusion with him .  
If my calculations are correct then I believe a relationship was formed, causing Link to forget about his situation, when everything was resolved his wish was over and he regained his memory, leading us to this present."

"So that is it then? he made peace with me, That must count for something. Without me my Mast- Demise wouldn't have risen... there must be some way to bring him back!"  
I feel a bit of hesitation from the spirit.  
" There is a low chance of only 3 percent that there would be a way of bringing my master back."  
"So, tell me that three percent, tell me how to bring him back!"  
"This information is not recorded in my memory."  
I let out an exaggerated sigh of annoyance and frustration.

Placing my forehead to the corpse of my lover ,the cold skin making me feel sick to my stomach.  
"Leave me be.."  
The glow leaves as the spirit retracts back into the sword.  
"Link..."  
Biting the bottom of my white glossy lips, I don't attempt fixing my hair as it falls out of place in front of my face.  
"I am so sorry...Link"

* * *

**So there's you explanation, sorry for the short chapter, my life has been one big rush lately , but I'll see you next time ^_^**

**Please review**


	18. The Weapon and the Master

So im back , here's the new chapter, Sorry if the chapters crappy and short ,I am insanely sick but I wrote it anyways because I love you guys.

Oh and shout out to my 100th reviewer _**lil'peahqueen133 **_ thanks for reviewing 3

The songs I listened to are Love me Dead and I hate myself for losing you.

Thanks ^_^

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**"Ghirahim."**

I look up at to see Demise standing in front of me.

**"Such a pity ,to see a boy throw his life away. You were never one to show mercy ,"** I can hear the smile in his voice.

**"Rid yourself of that body so we may continue along this path ."**

Gripping Links body tightly I reply quietly ,"No."

**"What was that Sword?"**

"I refuse, as simple as that."

I see Demise scowl ,**"Fine then I shall do it for you."**

Reaching to take Link away I panic ,reaching for his sword I hit Demises hand away watching him wince at the un expected move.

**"You are truly defying me Ghirahim? Fine ,though you must know the punishment for your act.**"

Letting Links body slip to the grassy floor gently as I stand with the sword in hand.

It wasn't what I am used to, but if my memory is correct this sword is capable of capturing and destroying my old masters soul .

A sword Appears in Demises hand and I charge .

_I don't care that the chances of me living.._

Our swords clash .

_Is one in a hundred ._

I am pushed back ,my arm making contact with the fire from Demises blade .

_I just want to tell Link.._

Throwing the burning glove away reviling a nasty burn ,it will heal, though it still hurt like hell.

_That I tried for him.._

Trying another blow though receiving one instead, a shape pain emitting from my leg.

_We are bound by the thread of fate_

A fist blown to my stomach ,knocking the air from my lungs.

_I truly know this and I will see my little hero again._

Flames gnawing at my skin as I snap away my shirt before a blow is made to my side.

_But..._

Spitting out blood I watch at it hits the green grass .

_Wouldn't it be something .._

Demise charges at me, standing ground.

_If I were to win_

Holding the blade skywards like I had scene Link do many times.

_Now that would be something_

I thrust it into Demise's chest making his body freeze.

'When a weapon chooses a master ... There souls connect to each others ,it's almost like they are embedded together for one to die it would be like ripping yourself in two'

Dark blood drips to my hands and then to the ground as the sky starts to clear.

Pain burns at my body ,tears escape from my eye's as our souls tear from one another.

It's like Im being ripped in two as our souls separate from each other.

Pulling the sword from his body with a sickening gushing sound ,I stare at the lifeless corpse of what once was my master.

His soul now in cased inside the sword I now possessed ,the blade dripping crimson as I realised my grip from the hilt watching it hit the grass.

Breathing deeply I swayed over to the body of my lover .

His face is peaceful and sweet .

Kneeling I use the back of my hand I wipe the blood from his face .

"Link..."

My breath caught in my throat, turning to see the three figures of Links friends.

The red head with the pompous hair cut, the ridiculously skinny goddess servant ,and ..Zelda ,such sorrow on her paled face.

Opening my mouth before sighing..I couldn't say anything .

I was the one who killed him ,I could blame it on Demise ..but no..

What was there to say? Sorry? I was, but they wouldn't get it.

"Weapon ,you killed Demise?" The goddess servant asks me.

"Yes.." I state softly.

' In winning this war and succeeding in bringing peace he would get a reward of his choice'

Of course...the reward..

Standing slowly I see Zelda hold her breath.

"I won this war ,Goddess . I believe that means a reward is in order."

"Why you arrogant bast-" The red headed boy took a threatening step towards me before Zelda stopped him.

"It's true..." tears were in her eye's ," even though you caused everyone such pain and killed my best friend ,you did kill Demise and I am in your dept."

"I ask...that you bring Links soul back ,I request he live again."

They look taken back at my request , tears slip down Zelda's face.

Walking forward ,I see her servant hesitate to stop her as she does.

Flinching as our hands touch ,"Thank you."

Letting go she kneels by Link, starting to sing the ballet of the goddess .

Her hands start to glow an aquatic blue ,I can see the power of the goddess before me .

Finishing the tune the glow faded away and all is quiet.. Waiting...

Staring down at Links body Zelda started to cry .

"It didn't work.."

My heart about shatters.

Then I hear it.

a heart beat...

"Yes it did."

_ but just barely.._

* * *

there seemed to be some confusion last chapter , but don't worry I still have a few chapters left. So please stay tuned ,and remember ,updates are every two weeks.

Thanks and please review.


	19. Settlement in Skyloft

EARLY UPDATE!

Yep bro's Im here a few days early .

lol yeah, so I was being busy and dont think im gunna get more outta this chapter and this was the only time this week i had time to post so here you go

* * *

It is awful ... To have someone so close ..yet so far away..

A coma, that's how the man they call Headmaster put it.

I was taken up to Skyloft after Links soul was placed back inside of him and he wouldn't wake up.

Now he is being force fed using some technique requiring a tube up his nose and down to his stomach.

It's utterly revolting ...but at least he's alive.

Zelda told me to look around town and maybe start to pick somewhere that I would like to stay and she would meet up with me later.

So here I am.. Walking round town ,eye's stare at me not knowing whether to fear or not...

Watching people gossip about me ,I feel rather annoyed.

I am a Lord and they should respect me ..but then again, I killed their Hero even if I did bring him back ,I still killed him.

It was so much easier when Link was helping me with this.

I find that the children of Skyloft are much more Acceptable then their elders.

"Excuse me ," A Little girl tugs on my cape, "Are you really a Lord?"

"Of course child ,what else would someone of such high statues wear?"

She stares ,"I don't know.."

Sighing awkwardly I knelt down ,"I am Demon Lord Ghirahim, might I ask who you are?"

"Kukie," She answers loudly.

Wincing a bit I stood abruptly, suddenly wanting to just find a place to reside so I can check on Link again.

"It was nice meeting you Kukie."

It has to be somewhere far from the other house hopefully close to Link but if worst comes to worst ,I will just have to transport myself to him.

Suddenly standing in the main area ,I hear Zelda calling to me.

"Did Link wake up?!" I ask hopefully.

She frowns," No ,he's still just laying there... But the good news is we found a place to put your new house, we found plenty of room across the water ,it's down hill of a cave ,there are tree's and even a-"

I raise my hand up to silence her there ,"It's not necessary to explain Zelda. I do know Skyloft ,I hav-"

I frown ,I technically hadn't been here before .

"Never mind.. Thank you ,shall we go?"

"Ok..."

We both walk through town together, awkward tension hanging between us.

"Well this is something, I'm beside you and your not trying to capture me," Zelda laughs half heartedly .

I tried to smile but found it exhausting ,I didn't know why but even after Demise I still had a feeling about the girl ...a feeling I didn't like.

Zelda hopped across the rocks ,pausing at the third one ,"well, aren't you coming?"

Snapping my fingers ,I was across the path, "I find that unnecessary ."

Some people are already helping on building my house, it seems to be a simple design , kind of rounded rectangle shape with a chimney on the side.

Though this is an act of kindness ,they are taking far to long .

My magic took care of it for me though this would still take up most of the day.

We build up the bricks and I place on a wooden door ,complete with a spiral knob .

Adding two windows to the front and one on the side ,the auburn roof was semi flat but hung low off the edge, covering a bit of the dark brown house.

"Is there anything I can help you with to furnish your house with ?"

"Nothing I can't get myself ,though I appreciate the offer."

I send the others home, thanking them for the help even how unnecessary it was.

Walking into the bare house ,I get straight to work , first adding dark red curtains to the windows , I place a black fur rug in front of the fireplace to the left .

Next I snap in kitchen necessities across the room from the fireplace and in the center of the room a large square black carpet with white diamonds on the edges and a circular Oak table fit for two or three people.

At the right corner of the back I place a book shelf with my favorite books ,a study desk and a closet .

Of course there would be room for Links ,I expected him to be moving in with me when he awoke .

Finally I place my master bed in the left corner , with the blood red sheets .

The sun had set and I transport myself to Links bedroom, scowling as I see that no one was there but my little hero.

It infuriates me that they should leave him be even in the night, what if he were to wake up?!

But then again, it was the only alone time I got with him.

Kneeling beside the bed I take Links hand in mine ,"Link... I promise ,I will be waiting till the day you awake."

Kissing his forehead I blow out the candle on the nightstand ,sitting at the edge of the bed I watch as Link slept peacefully.

I wonder if he knew how much pain he was putting his friends through...how much he was putting me through..

* * *

Yep so thats it for now ,pretty boring chapter but i'v had some writing blocks latley ,inspiration is slowly coming back to me so do not fret.

BTW I am thinking that if I get up to **seven** more **reviews** by this **Saturday** I will **update next chapter a week ****early** .

Well see you soon ^_^


	20. Holding On (Weapons Master)

Well Im back and holy crap I have had such a shitty week, hopefully your guys have been better.

But I started a new GhiraLink fic that you guys might like called **Losing Grip** you should check it out.

Oh and sorry fanfiction is being stupid and wont let me space I will try and fix it when everything is back to normal

Anyways here is the new chapter~

* * *

A few days had gone by and still no change with Link.

I am there around three times a day and all night .

If he could only do something, blink ,speak, even squeeze my hand, it would be enough for me to know he would be ok.

I turn to open the door to Links room when Zelda stops me.

"Ghirahim..can I talk to you ?"

"What is it Zelda?"

We stand in silence, Zelda seems to be choosing her words.

"did we really do the right thing?" She asks me ,"I mean ,with Link.. Did we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Reviving him."

"Of coarse we did!" I reply rather annoyed she would even ask that.

" Link is here but he's suffering... And the only reason he's still holding on is for us and he wont let go... We have to accept that he's not meant to be here."

"What would you have me do? "

Zelda doesn't answer..

My eye's widen in realization, "You want me to kill him."

Clenching my fists ,I somehow manage keep my anger maintained ," So because I did once you think I'll do it again! I will Not Kill him ...Not again..."

"Please ,Ghirahim... You have to let Link go... Im his best friend ,I know him better then any-"

"Silence! " I snap raising my hand ," you are anything but a friend to him .Your asking me to KILL Link, some friend you are. Now why don't you go whore yourself up for your servant and leave me be."

Opening the door I slammed it on her face, hoping my words would seer into her soul.

Sighing I lock the door and kneel by the bed taking Links hand into mine.

"Link, I'll never let you go, I'll always be here I promise you this ... The house we built ,im sure your dresser will look good next to mine if you would wish to move in of course ."

I sigh ,"things here, I just keep forgetting ...Link... Sigh... Am I being foolish? What we have... It started and developed on a dream... If you-when you wake , will you still love me? Or is this again all an illusion I have created ."

Burring my face in the sheets I feel tears in my eye's .

I don't let them escape till the moment that made my heart skip ,a tiny pressure on my palm .

A squeeze ..a small one ,but not a reflex .

"I'll never give up on you Link."

there was still that little glimmer of light ..

Suddenly a though pops into my mind of the last time I saw my master

"Link, I love you , if you truly love me too ,squeeze my hand once more."

He Squeezed.

"Alright ,well im going to try something."

Placing my hands on Links chest I summon my inner power to search for his soul.

Finding it ,I grip on and pull .

When a weapon chooses a master ... There souls connect to each others ,it's almost like they are embedded together .

Biting my lip, I find his pull back , as we seem to have a tug a war with our souls ,each time we leave pieces of our soul in each others .

After a while the build up becomes great ,and it gets harder and harder when finally a bright light emits from our bodies thats when I know it's working.

Finally after a flash of white I black out .

* * *

Opening my eye's ,I feel a bit weak.

"Ghirahim!" I shout in concern seeing him on the floor.

Shakily getting out of bed I sigh in relief when he moves to rub his head.

"Link," He pulls me roughly into him and I hug his warm body close smiling.

"What happened?"I ask.

"Your my mister. Your soul was back but nothing made it come out ,in making you my wielder it made our souls connect ,forcing it to come out."

I brush my fingers against his cheek , moving his hair and capturing his lips with mine.

Pushing back on me ,I feel his tongue slide past my lips.

Taking a deep breath through my nose I pressed back, sliding my fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly.

I feel the wet digit crawl around my mouth ,searching every inch vigorously whilst sucking on my bottom lip.

Had he gotten better at this?

Swirling my tongue around his ,I feel his hand slip under my tunic .

Parting our lips to slide my tunic off .

"It's been a while since i've had to go through all these layers," Ghirahim chuckles ,sliding off my chainmail and throwing it to the ground with a clatter.

"Technically you've never been through these layers," I mumble ,pulling his cape off .

"Well at least I've been prepared ," I moan as he nibbles on the top of my ear, snapping his fingers our clothes disappeared.

"Impatient ?" I gasp ,his teeth lightly biting my pert nipple .

"Never," He smiles before sucking hard on the rock hard bit of flesh.

My hands found his erection ,stroking it till pre cum was dripping out the tip.

Ghirahim realised my chest ,pushing my back down on the bed my head propped up on the pillows .

Straddling my hips ,our erections rubbing against each others, making me moan.

"Shh Link, wouldn't want to wake everyone now would we?" Ghirahim teased ,grinding harder.

Sitting forward my lips latch onto his collarbone ,nipping and sucking at it fully planning on leaving a mark much like the ones I'll probably find on myself in the morning.

Hearing Ghirahims gasps and moans almost made me cum right there .

Pulling away after I feel satisfied that it had left a pretty damn good hickey.

"Spread your legs Link," Ghirahim whispers hastily , moving off of my hips.

Obeying , I can feel a damp finger at my puckered virgin entrance.

A lick is placed on my weeping member as a second finger is added .

The first went in with ease but the second seems to stretch me a bit making it uncomfortable.

Yelping as a warm wet mouth engulfed my cock teasing me ,taking my mind away.

"Gh-Ghirahim!" I moan as another finger is added though it is starting to feel a bit dry.

Fucking me for a bit, Ghirahim probably could tell of my discomfort ,pulling them out ,taking his head off me .

I jump a bit as I feel that wet organ slip inside ,so deep inside.

It feels wonderful, oh the things that could be done with ... "Ah!"

Sliding teasingly close to my prostate before pulling out.

"Are you ready? Link?"

His strong arms on ether side of my head .

"Yes."

One of his arms gripped onto my bare waist ,lining himself up with me and thrusting into me.

Screaming as I am stretched so quickly, tears bit at my eye's before spilling out my eye's.

I keep reminding myself that it will just get better with time.

Ghirahim leans down to lick away the tears off my cheek.

"Do you wish to continue?"

Nodding, I am sure.

Pulling out slowly and thrusting in with haste ,it caused me to cry out ,pushing me forward with each thrust even with Ghirahim holding me in place.

Wrapping my arms around his neck ,I look into his lightened eye's.

Everything was ok again..

"Ah!"

I had Ghirahim back ,and I wasn't letting him go again.

Moaning loudly as he hit my prostate full on .

Hitting it with each thrust ,I can feel myself getting wet .

Meeting his thrusts ,he captures my mouth in his .

Tightening up around him I feel myself getting so close.

The feelings of him were so intense ,I came.

My wet seed spilling over out chests ,but he continues for a moment .

Pausing in his thrusts Ghirahim moans ,filling me .

Ghirahim ,collapses beside me .

Pulling him close so we wouldn't fall off the bed I kiss his chin .

"I love you Ghirahim," I whisper to my exhausted partner .

"I love you too, Link."

* * *

I felt bad for no smut lately so here it is I hope you like this chapter.

Please Review ^_^


	21. Taking Care of Business

**Sorry it took me so long to Update guys , it's just Christmas and birthdays got in the way of things and yeah...**

**Oh and sorry Fanfiction is still being stupid and wont let me space right XP**

**But here it is ^_^**

**Hope you enjoy ~**

* * *

It's been two days since I woke up ,everything was so busy I have barely been able to keep up .

A lot of things have changed now, on the first day I moved out of the academy and in with Ghirahim , the day was filled with my friends almost crying from happiness and the night was filled with love and lust.

Ghirahim clearly hasn't changed in that aspect .

Today they are throwing a party in honor that demise has been defeated and for my awake .

It would have also been for my graduation as a knight but ... I think it was time to move on and start off new.

"Link ."

Looking up I smile at Ghirahim, kissing his chin.

"How long have you been awake?" He asks , stroking my hair.

"a little while."

Placing my head on his bare chest I could hear his heartbeat.

"Link... Does it count?"

"Huh?" sitting up I look at Ghirahim, "Does what count?"

"Everything, the time we spent together, all those months ... We know about it but no one else does. If we took out the dream we both encountered , there is nothing ,I wouldn't have killed Demise, We wouldn't be together ."

I stay quiet for a moment ,thinking .

"I think it does... I mean, even though it don't really happen, we both experienced it , we both felt it happen. We both fell in love, if that doesn't count then why are we still together? Sure if that didn't happen there would be less of a chance ...but even before, you told be that we were bound by the thread of fate... im sure we would have figured something out."

Ghirahim smiles, giving me a kiss ,"thank you Link.. I needed to hear that."

"I love you Ghirahim."

"I love you too, Link. You should get up though, it's a busy day."

Nodding we kiss once more before getting up.

" Oh Link, do you miss anything about that dream?" Ghirahim asks.

"Um.." I think while opening my dresser.

Laughing I pull out a familiar piece of clothing, I remembered far to well.

"You mean this?" I ask jokingly.

Ghirahim smirks ,rolling my eye's I slip on the shirt.

It was nice to wear this again.

Pulling on the sleeves and pants ,I looked in Ghirahims mirror ,noticing something was missing.

Searching in my closet for the golden band Ghirahim taps me on the shoulder.

"Looking for this?"

Dangling it in front of my face ,I snatch it from him slipping it on .

"Touchy touch," he teases.

"I should probably go, Zelda said she needed me for something."

Ghirahim smile falters for a moment ,"Ok, well after your done, come meet me in the graveyard ."

Kissing me on the cheek I walked out of our house ,skipping across the rocks.

I got a few stares on the way to the academy but nothing compared to the shock I saw on my friends face.

Laughing a bit I gave Zelda a hug ,"you ok?"

"are you?what happened ?"

"Just a new outfit ,"I smile.

She goes quiet for a moment.

"Hey, you said you wanted to see me?"

"Um yeah... Link.. I wanted to talk to you about Ghirahim.."

Sighing, I knew this was coming, she pulled me aside.

"Why are you with him?"

"It's a long story Zelda, when I was making peace in my mind he got sucked in and things happened . I fell in love.."

"Then your basing this "love" off an illusion Link!" She exclaimed."He could be tricking you!"

"He wont hurt me Zelda."

"He Killed you!"

"Yes, and then he brought me back, cant you just be happy for me?"

Zelda went quiet ," I am happy for you Link... I just wish you could have chosen someone...maybe Pipit ? Kira ? Someone.."

"I did choose someone, Ghirahim."

"Someone else ,Link."

I sigh ,"I'm sorry Zelda but this is how it is."

She hesitates ," Alright...as long as you happy..I guess Im happy too."

"Thanks Zelda," I hug her she lightly squeezes back.

We had done a lap around the academy, and I dropped Zelda off at the Bazaar ,where the party was being thrown.

I helped set up some streamer before Pipit kicked me out ,"this is your party, you shouldn't be setting up," he told me, pushing me out of the area.

Smiling I head over to the Graveyard ,Seeing Ghirahim sitting on one of the headstones .

"Why is it we always come here? It's kind of depressing," I laugh.

Ghirahim looks up at me and smiles ,"It's privet ."

Standing up he leads me over to the tree and we sit ,he pits his arm around me.

"What did you want to see me for?" I ask after a moment.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you."

Smiling I lean against him.

"I mean I really love you, and I always will, you do know that right?"

I look at him ,"Of course Ghirahim."

His smile widened ,"Well ."

I felt his hand go on mine , I look down to see a white flower, it was closed and kind of resembled a rose only much larger.

"It's called a white Lotus ,in many places it symbolizes re birth ."

I pick it up gently , Ghirahim brushes the outside with his hand .

In my hand it starts to bloom ,revealing a very small golden band .

Plucking it from the flower ,I see a small diamond engraved in it.

Ghirahim leaned over ,brushing aside a piece of hair ,"Marry me? Link."

A lump of dry air caught in my throat, I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Yes."

His lips found mine in a slow but passionate kiss.

Taking the ring he slipped it on my finger .

"I believe your friends have another thing to celebrate."

Smiling like an idiot, I didn't know what to say ,I really didn't know what to do.

"Link! The party is about to start, we need our guests of honour," Pipit calls out to us .

"Be there in a moment ," I tell him .

Ghirahim helps me get up ,his arm around my waist as we walks to the Bazaar.

* * *

The Bazaar was flowing with people and we squeeze through them to the center .

I saw the boy named Groose ,wave us over .

"I'll meet up with you in a moment alright Link."

"Ok," Link ran off to go talk to his friend and I got lost in the crowed ,till he was no longer in sight .

But someone else was..

"Zelda," I call to her.

Looking up from her drink she spots me ,taking the hint to follow.

She makes her way through the crowd of people and follows me to the hall.

"Ghirahim..I am so sorry Ghirahim... I was so worried that you would take link away from me... And..."

"It's alright ,goddess ..but just because I forgave you doesn't mean I will forget what you did." I tell her.

" I will Never forget what you asked me to do and If I ever see you as a harm to link ,give me any reason to think that you might harm him ,I Will end you, no questions asked. Have I made myself clear?"

She swallows hard ,"Yes."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me."

Snapping my fingers I appear behind Link, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

I smile as he laughs with his friends.

"Have I missed anything?"

Link jumps in surprise ,"Ghirahim, you scared me."

He laughs a bit," no ,where did you go?"

"Just went to get a drink, did you want anything?" I ask.

"No ,I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Ladies and Gentlemen ," the headmaster calls getting everyone's attention .

"We have come here tonight in a celebration..."

Zoning out, I wrap my arms around Link ,taking his hands in mine.

His golden ring shining on his finger as his attention is drawn to the speaker .

I have surely gotten caught in our thread of fate .

* * *

**Well yeah... I think this chapter kinda sucked but I'd love to hear what you guy's thought ^_^**

**I will be posting the Epilogue within the next few days ^_^**

**Please Review ^_^**


	22. Epilogue

**OMG, guy's this is the last chapter *bows* thank you all so much for all your reviews and support ,**

**hopefully you'll put me on your watch list and I can hear your reviews again on another story ^_^**

** but I love you all and thanks for watching~**

**Here you go.**

* * *

**10 MONTHS LATER**

It was amazing...

I couldn't help but smile .

Months ago if someone told me I would be married ,I would have thought it would be with Zelda.

Months ago if someone told me I would be in love with someone who tried to kill Zelda I would have punched them..

But as fate would have it months later myself in a black dress pants and vest with the tri force over my heart .

Much to Ghirahims dismay we both wore suits.

Ghirahim wore a long tailed white tux ,the edges having black diamonds .

It was a day I will never forget.

Zelda was a little upset I could tell but I can see her and Impa growing closer each day so she should be fine.

Groose is much more...accommodating then he used to be .

Ghirahim? Well ,it's sad to say not many people other then our little group seem to accept him.

But I guess thats how people work, even if you do something as amazing as killing off a demon king, they still seem to point out the faults, no matter how true they are or not.

He and I both decided to move out of Skyloft, our little house there for when we visit but then again...We really don't have to.

Zelda and Impa just put the finishing touches on the new town on the surface and a few people from Skyloft have already moved in.

Ghirahim and I have just settled into his home on the surface.

It's funny that I have never set foot in here in my life yet I know where everything is.

"Link.."

Smiling I look up at Ghirahim, sighing I hold out my arms to Ghirahim.

"Good morning ,Did you have a good sleep?"

I smile as I hold onto my baby girl with her shining blue eye's.

She coo's ,holding to my finger .

"Little Fi will be a great weapon one day Ghirahim," I smile.

Kissing me on the head he heads out to go back to his work.

Rocking her in my arms I smile, leaning down to her tiny little elfin ear.

"I knew we would meet in another life" I whisper happily, stroking the mop of white/blue hair on her head.

* * *

**YEAH! THATS RIGHT FI'S THE DAUGHTER!**

**God I have been looking forward to reviling that moment for the entire series !**

**I hope you like it ^_^**

**Don't forget to review ^_^**


End file.
